


Spiritual Duelist

by Duel_Idol



Series: Spitural Duelist [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duel_Idol/pseuds/Duel_Idol
Summary: Everyone needs a day of rest, but guess who doesn't get that. After waking up, Nozomi must live life as a duelist. It doesn't help that the place she's in doesn't share the same powers as she does. Being different is already a tough now she has powers that have a mind of their own. What's the worst that could happen?





	1. New World

~ Chapter 1 ~

Nozomi was sitting down on the roof watching the clouds go by. It was a perfect day which was unfortunate since she and her friends couldn't practice. Everyone had to do something important today regarding their family. Nozomi took this chance to relax on the roof since her family was off in another country.

"I wonder how everyone is doing?"

She lifted her left arm to see her bracelet shine in the sunlight. She was given this in by her parents the last time that they came. The piece of jewelry wasn't that important to her. She did know that it was a family heirloom.

"I wonder."

She closed her eyes and let the heat of the sun drift her off to sleep. Unknown to her, the bracelet faintly glowed for a moment as a crow went by.

* * *

"Is she alive?"

"How should I know?"

"I'm gonna get help!"

Nozomi continued to hear these little voices in her head. She started to shift herself as a preparation in order to get up. She could still the voices trying to talk to her.

"Look she's getting up!"

"Stand back Hikari."

Nozomi felt something wet on her face. It was almost like someone was licking her. She sat up to see what was going on. Nozomi had to give herself a moment for her vision to come back. When she opened her eyes she was greeted by two little kids and a dog.

She took a good look at both kids. One was a girl the other a boy, but both wore worn-out clothes. This surprised Nozomi. She never saw people in dressed like this before, but she noticed that their eyes didn't have any sadness in them.

"Hello," Nozomi greeted. "Do you know where I am?"

"Where you are?" the little boy repeated.

"Hikari! Daichi!"

Nozomi looked behind the children to see a young teenager about her age running towards them. He had a little boy running next to him that she guessed was one of the ones she heard earlier.

"Crow! We found this lady on the ground," the little girl, Hikari, explained.

"I told you guys about talking to strangers," he scolded.

"But Crow!" Hikari started.

Nozomi took a good look at this "Crow" when he got closer to her. He had tanned skin that went well with his gray eyes. She guessed that his headband was pushing up his orange hair because hair shouldn't stick out like that. Nozomi mainly notices the weird markings on his face.

Crow looked closer at Nozomi. A confused look painted his face but was quickly wash away. He put his hands on his hips.

"I never saw you before."

"My name is Nozomi Tojo."

As Nozomi tried to stand, she felt her knee buckle down. Crow caught her before could fall. They both looked down and saw that Nozomi's left knee was bleeding.

"See! She's hurt!" Hikari pointed out.

"Here sit down and stretch out your leg."

"Yes, sir."

Crow frown but soon started to laugh.

"You don't have to use sir. We're the same age right?"

"Right," Nozomi smiled.

Despite his looks, Crow seemed to be a nice guy.

"We need to stop the bleeding."

"You can use my bandana," the boy who was running with Crow said.

He pulled off the bandana from his head and handed it to Crow.

"Thanks, Taiga."

Crow flipped the bandana over and used the side that wasn't in contact with Taiga's hair. He wrapped the fabric over Nozomi's wound.

"Just take it slow."

"Right."

With Crow's help, Nozomi managed to get back up. Her wound still hurt, but at least the bleeding stopped.

"Thank you very much, Crow."

"It's no problem. Just be more careful there are some pretty bad people here in the Satellite."

"Satellite?" Nozomi repeated. "Is that where I am?"

The children looked at each other in confusion. How did she not know where she was? Was she from the city? Even so, the people there would never come here. Crow vocalized his confused.

"Huh?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"You must be from far away if you don't know about the Satellite. Where are you from anyway?"

"I'm from-"

Nozomi lost her train of thought when she noticed a monster like bird next to Crow. The bird's body feathers were a dark purple, but its head feathers were green. This is the only way Nozomi figured it was a bird since it didn't have a beak. The eyes of the monster made Nozomi very uncomfortable since it seemed like it was pricing through her.

"What's wrong?"

"There's a creepy bird next to you Crow."

Nozomi pointed to his right. Crow looked but only saw an empty space.

"Crow," Hikari whispered.

"Hm?"

"I think she hit her head."

"I think so too," Crow whispered back.

"Can't you see it? It's a bird without a beak and it has purple feathers."

"Purple feathers?"

"With green feathers on its head."

Crow stared at Nozomi. The description she gave sound familiar to him. It then hit him. She was describing one of his cards. He pulled out the card in question, which was Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind, and showed it to Nozomi.

"Did it looked like something like this?"

"Yes."

"How did you guess he had that card?" Daichi asked.

"I saw it," Nozomi answered.

"You got some freaky powers there Nozomi," Crow commented.

"You think so?"

"Well, I never saw anyone who could do see someone else monsters without at least them dueling them before."

"So people in this world can't see those card monsters naturally like I can," Nozomi noted.

"Well I can't leave you here like this. Especially if you don't know your way around here."

"Crow is coming to stay with us?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah. She can crash with us."

"Thank you, Crow," Nozomi bowed.

"Hey now no need to be formal with me."

"Right."

"Now follow us. We'll lead the way."

Nozomi nodded and followed natives. On their walk, Nozomi not only watched how they interacted with each other but also looked at her surroundings. The building was all run down to a point were Nozomi didn't know if people could live there. Crow noticed her looking at the buildings.

"Don't worry nothing gonna jump out of ya. We're in a safe spot."

"Right."

"Crow!" a little girl in a pink dress yelled.

"You're back!" a boy in an orange jacket added.

"I told y'all I would be right back."

The little girl noticed Nozomi standing a little far back. The elder girl gave her a gentle smile.

"Hello. My name is Nozomi. What's yours?"

"Kokoro."

"That's a beautiful name."

Kokoro blushed at the compliment.

"Well, my name is Hikari!"

"That's a beautiful name too."

Both girls continued to fight for Nozomi's attention. The boys watched them.

"Where did she come from?" the boy with the orange jacket asked.

"Me and Hikari found her on the ground."

"I couldn't leave her alone so she'll be crashing with us for a little while."

Crow looked at Nozomi. He was looking at her clothes to be exact. Someone like her with her type of clothing and body type would certainly be attacked by some people in the Satellite. He shuddered to think what could have happened to her if the kids didn't find her.

"Ok," both boys replied. They didn't question his decision since it was Crow.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with the children playing with Nozomi. Crow stood off to the side watching them. Even though he said that he would let Nozomi stay with them, Crow didn't know anything about the purple haired girl.

She seemed harmless. The kids loved her. She could be the politest person she ever met. These were the good things Crow noticed about her.

The things that got him wondering was how she knew nothing about where she was. He guessed that she had amnesia. He wondered if she was a duelist. If she was that means that she talk to them anytime she could or at least see them.

"It is pretty cool if I could talk to my monsters," he said out loud.

When It got darker everyone decided to head in for the night. All of the kids were tired from their day of fun with Nozomi. Once they went to bed, Crow grabbed two drinks from the refrigerator and tossed one to Nozomi.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Nozomi looked at the bottle to see what it was. Even though she didn't know any of the brands here, she knew that what Crow gave her a beer of some sort. Was the drinking age of this place seventeen?

"To be fair this world doesn't seem to care about a thing like that," Nozomi thought.

Nozomi took a sip of the beer. She must have made a face because Crow started to laugh.

"I can get you something else if you want?"

"No, I'm fine."

Nozomi took another sip to show that she was fine with the drink. Crow shook his head.

"Well do you want something to eat? You barely had anything for dinner."

"No thanks. I'm not hungry."

"If you say so."

It's true that Nozomi wasn't hungry, but there was another reason why she didn't eat much earlier. They already had a little amount of food. She didn't want to take things that they needed.

"Don't worry about us."

Nozomi's head shot up at Crow's words.

"I'll always make sure that we have what we need."

Nozomi nodded. He must have been looking after them for a while now to be so sure of himself.

"Do you know why you were in the middle of the road when we found you?" Crow asked.

"I was asleep on the roof of my school then the next thing I knew a dog licked me awake."

"I don't know what type of school you came from but there's no way you came from the Satellite. Your uniform is too fancy for this place."

Nozomi looked at her uniform. It was true that her outfit stood out. Not by it being a school uniform but by it looking so new.

"Do you know where your family is?"

Nozomi thought for a moment. Where were her parents right now? They traveled so much it was hard to keep track. Did they even tell her where they were?

"They could be anywhere," Nozomi shrugged.

Crow noticed how Nozomi didn't seem to care about her parents. He decided not to push the issue.

"Well, you can stay here as long as you want."

"Thank you."

Nozomi looked at her right. There was a motorcycle that seemed to have wings on it. She knew it was Crow's since he could be only one able to drive it.

"You like it? It's my Duel Runner, Blackbird."

"I never have seen anything like it."

"Yeah, this bad boy got me out of a lot of trouble," Crow laughed. "Sector Security can never catch up with me."

"Sector Security?"

"Yeah. They say that they want to keep the peace, but that's impossible to do with the way they treat us. Don't do anything that can get you in trouble with them."

Nozomi was about to ask a question, but something else caught her eye.

"That bird is out again."

"Huh?"

"Gale."

"How are you able to see it?"

"I don't know. It's just there staring at me."

The bird tilted its head before disappearing once again. Nozomi wondered if there was something wrong with it.

"Wel, I see you in the morning. Night."

"Night."

Crow drank the last of his drink before heading off to his room. Nozomi slept on the couch. Crow's place had only two bedrooms, which both were being used. The children shared the bigger bedroom while Crow got the other.

"What is this place?"

Nozomi woke up in a field that was covered in dead flowers. This wasn't the Satellite and it certainly wasn't home.

"You don't belong here," a voice said.

Nozomi turned around to see Gale.

"Did you just talk?"

"You're acting like this is the weirdest thing to ever happened to you."

"I already liked you better when you couldn't talk."

"Why are you here?"

"I don't know."

"That's not good enough."

"But it's true. I don't even know where my friends are in this world."

"You are the only one."

"Huh?"

Gale's eyes opened even more once footsteps could be heard. She flapped her wings and flew above Nozomi. Once she found the ones who were coming she started to fly away.

"Human you should leave."

"Wait! What's going on?"

Gale didn't answer her question for she was too far away to even hear Nozomi. Nozomi looked in the direction of where the footsteps were coming from. Multiple monkeys in armor were running towards her. She didn't have to think twice about running away.

"If this is a dream I need to wake up now!" Nozomi yelled.

Nozomi ran as fast as she could. Whatever the monkeys wanted it couldn't be good. She turned around to see that they were getting closer. Panicking, Nozomi started throwing little rocks she found in hopes that would slow them down.

"Someone help me!"

Not looking where she was going, Nozomi tripped over something. She saw that she tripped over a deck of blank cards.

"What the?"

Knowing that the monkeys will catch her, Nozomi closed her eyes and braced herself. She waited for the monkeys to attack her, but it never happened. She opened her eyes after a moment. She was back at Crow's hideout... on the floor.

"Was all that a dream?"

She figured that it was more than a dream at the sight of a deck of cards in front of her. She picked it up and stared at the item.

"I wonder if I woke anyone up?"

Nozomi sat up and waited to see if she accidentally woke someone up. She didn't hear anything. Since going back to sleep wasn't an option for her, Nozomi decided to take a walk outside to get some fresh air. She made that she wasn't far away from the others. On her walk, Nozomi decided to look at the deck of blank cards that had tripped her in her dream.

It was a rather quiet walk until she heard a police siren. Being a curious person that she is, Nozomi decided to check it out. She was two men in police uniforms huddling around a woman. Nozomi noticed that a small child was in the building behind the woman.

"Will you just leave me alone!" the woman yelled.

"Can't do that. You've been charged with burglary."

"I haven't stolen anything!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

One of the men walked up to her with a pair of handcuffs. The woman pulled out a disk-shaped object from behind her. The little was pulling one out to until the woman stopped her.

"I'll fight for my freedom!"

"These people don't know when to give up."

"Might as well. There's nothing better to do."

Nozomi watched as the woman placed a deck of cards in the machine.

"I have to help her," Nozomi declared.

Nozomi took a deep breath before taking a step forward. She knew that she shouldn't be trying to fight them by what Crow said, but she couldn't help it. Nozomi felt her right hand, which was the one holding her cards, heat up. She looked at the deck to see that it was not only heating up but also glowing a scarlet red color.

'Use me.'

"Huh?"

'Use me.'

"Which one are you?"

Nozomi looked through the cards until she saw the one who was causing the heat. The card had a picture of a woman with short brown and red spiky hair holding fireballs in her hand. She seemed to be wearing armor with a sword strapped to her side.

"Let's duel!" the others yelled.

'USE ME!'

Nozomi pulled out the card and called the monster out.

"Maiden of Sins - Rage!"

The woman appears in front of Nozomi. Smirking, she pulled out her sword and let flames consume it. With a flick of her wrist, the fire monster used her sword to set fire to the Sector Security's car. It didn't take long for it to explode.

"What the hell?!" one of the men yelled.

"Let's see what else can I do," Rage said to herself.

Rage swung her sword again, but this time she aimed at the men. The men screamed as they ran away. The woman took this opportunity to grab the little girl and escape.

"S-stop it," Nozomi wheezed.

Rage looked at her. She had used too much power summoning her here. Rage shrugged her shoulders. It should be expected that she couldn't do it.

"Hurry up and get out of here."

Nozomi nodded and hobbled off back to Crow's hideout. She collapsed on the couch and draped a blanket over her. Her mind was going in and out. She finally let the exhaustion take over and drifted off to sleep.

She could already tell this was the beginning.

 


	2. First Time Duelist

~ Chapter 2 ~

"Nozomi. Nozomi. Nozomi!"

"H-huh?"

Nozomi head shot up at the sound of her name. She looked around. Fuzzy eyes still there. Nozomi against her better judgment sat up.

"What is it Kokoro?"

"Breakfast ready!" she chimed. "Come on!"

Kokoro dragged Nozomi off of the couch and onto a chair. Kokoro sat next to her and smiled. The rest of the children were busy setting the table up. Nozomi took this time to get a couple minutes of sleep in. Crow walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Didn't get enough sleep last night?"

"No. I had the weirdest dream."

"Heh. Dream."

"Crow I'm hungry!" Taiga yelled.

"Hold your horses I'm coming."

Nozomi watched as Crow handed out the food to everyone. A warm feeling filled her. This feeling she recognized as the same feeling that she would get when she was with her friends. It was odd. She just met these people.

As everyone ate, multiple conversations started around the makeshift table.

"Nozomi did you hear that loud explosion last night?" Daichi asked.

"E-explosion?"

Nozomi glanced over to Crow. Their eyes connected. He knew that she had something to do with the explosion.

"Yeah! Didn't you hear it?"

"Kokoro was crying like a baby," Ginga teased.

"Shut up! You were scared too."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh!"

"Come on now all of y'all were scared," Crow pointed out.

"And you weren't Crow?" Nozomi asked.

"Nope."

The children glared at him. They all knew that was a lie.

"Hey Nozomi can you duel me later?" Kokoro asked.

"Duel?"

"Yeah, I saw your deck next to you."

"So you are a duelist," Crow said.

"I don't know to duel," Nozomi answered honestly. "So I don't think you can call me a duelist."

"How can you not duel?" Ginga wondered.

"She hit her head remember," Kokoro pointed out.

"No one can forget dueling through," Ginga replied.

"I can teach you!" Hikari yelled.

"No fair I wanted to duel her too," Kokoro cried.

"I wanna duel someone too," Daichi said.

"You can count me in," Taiga added.

"I can beat all of you with my eyes closed."

"Then how are you supposed to see Ginga?"

"D-don't ask silly questions Hikari!"

Nozomi and Crow laughed at the little argument. Nozomi didn't realize how important these cards were to them.

"Come on guys let's finish up eating before dueling," Crow said.

"Awe."

"Hey, I don't want y'all complaining about being hungry later."

The kids crammed the rest of their food into their mouths before bolting outside. Crow sighed before he started to clean up their mess. Nozomi took her time finishing. As Crow cleaned up, he took the chance to ask Nozomi some questions.

"So you had something to do with the explosion?"

There was no point in lying to him. Maybe if she told him the truth he would let her stay here for a little while longer.

"I woke when I had a nightmare, so I decided to take a walk. I hid behind a building when I heard sirens."

"Uh-huh."

"I took a peek to see what was happening and I saw two... What did you call them? Sector Security? They were trying to arrest a woman, who seemed to not know why they were there. She had a child behind her. Then something happens."

"What?"

Nozomi thought about how she should put that she summoned a woman from a card that makes her not look crazy. Who was she kidding? She was going to look crazy anyway.

"A card told me to use her and I did. She was the one who caused the explosion."

Crow stared at her.

"See you had me then you lost me."

"But that what happen."

"How is that possible then?"

"I don't know."

"Are you like a psychic or something?"

"Psychic?"

"Because I heard that those are the only type of people who can do that."

"Well I haven't thought about that," Nozomi answered.

"Damn. I have never heard anything like that before."

"I didn't know that I what I could do was that weird."

"No! No! No! You're not weird at all! Just think of yourself as special."

"You're a really kind person," Nozomi laughed.

"Thanks."

"Nozomi!" Kokoro yelled. "Hurry up!"

"Come on. She's not gonna stop until you duel her."

"Right."

"Oh, wait a minute."

"What is it?"

"You don't have a duel disk."

"A duel disk?"

"It's this."

Crow walked over to his bike. He pressed a button then a part of the bike came off. Crow showed the part to Nozomi.

"This is a duel disk. We use it so that we can see the cards in holographic form."

"That's amazing."

"You can borrow mine, but you need a one for yourself."

"Nozomi!" Kokoro yelled.

Kokoro ran into the room with Ginga closed behind her. Kokoro tugged on Nozomi's skirt and puffed out her cheeks.

"What's taking you so long?"

"Sorry, Kokoro."

"We're trying to figure out a way that she can duel," Crow explained.

"What does that mean?"

"She doesn't have a duel disk stupid," Ginga explained.

"I'm not stupid, stupid."

"Chill it you two."

"Crow why can't she use yours?" Kokoro asked.

"She can but she needs one of her own."

"Where do you think I could find one?" Nozomi asked.

"I wonder if Yusei has an extra one. He does still owe me."

"Yusei?"

"That's Crow's friend," Ginga explained.

"Oh."

"Can you figure that out later. I really want to duel Nozomi."

"Fine. You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all. I really want to see how this dueling works."

"Yay!"

Kokoro dragged Nozomi outside. The other kids were already out there talking to each other. Kokoro made Nozomi stand a few feet away from herself.

"You stay over there and I'll stand right here."

"Ok."

"Kokoro you're forgetting something."

"What is it, Crow?"

Crow raised up his duel disk.

"Oh yeah."

Crow walked over to Nozomi and handed her the duel disk.

"How do you put it on?"

"Here let me help you."

Crow attached the machine on Nozomi's right arm. Nozomi jumped when it activated.

"Place your deck in here."

"Ok."

The deck automatically shuffled itself when she placed it inside the disk.

"When the duel starts you will draw five cards and if you go second you will draw your sixth card."

"Sounds easy enough."

"When you have more than six cards at the end of your turn you have put it in the grave."

"Grave?"

"You see this hole in my disk place cards there when you're done with them."

"Ok."

"Good luck."

Crow walked back to where the kids were standing. All of them were cheering for both sides.

"Duel!"

Kokoro: 4000

Nozomi: 4000

"Ok! Nozomi I'm going first!"

"Ok."

"I summon Dancing Fairy in attack mode!"

Dancing Fairy

Type: Monster

Attribute: Wind

Sub-Type: Fairy

Level: 4

Attack: 1700 Defense: 1000

Effect: As long as this card remains in face-up Defense Position on your side of the field, increase your Life Points by 1000 points during each of your Standby Phases.

Three tiny fairies appeared in front of Kokoro. Nozomi looked at them amazed. Not only she could see them, but the others as well. Whoever made this technology was a genius.

"I'm gonna end my turn with that."

"My turn then. Draw right?"

Nozomi pulled out one card from the deck and looked at it. The card had a picture of a young woman.

"Pick a monster that has higher attack points then Dancing Fairy!" Hikari yelled.

"Right. So?"

'You know you can raise and lower a monster's attack by using special cards.'

"Ahh!"

"Nozomi what's wrong?!" Crow asked.

"There's a new one."

"New one?" Ginga repeated.

"What does that mean?" Taiga asked.

"I get it. Remember that she can already see the monsters."

"Oh yeah."

The monster was the card that Nozomi just drew. She had an adult body that was covered up with a white robe. Her skin was blue and if you look closely you could see tattoos on her.

'Calm down now. Just trying to help ya.'

"Ok."

'I wouldn't recommend using me yet see."

"Ok."

'Go for Element Magician then use the spell card Book Of Secret Arts."

"Spell card?"

'The green card. Play the card with the magician first.'

"Nozomi if you want to play a monster put it on the top of the desk!" Hikari yelled.

"To attack her monster place it where the picture is up and it has to be straight!" Daichi added.

The two cards that the monster was talking were right next to each other in Nozomi's hand. Nozomi gently placed the Element Magician card on the top of the duel disk. The blue hair woman appeared in front of Nozomi.

Element Magician

Type: Monster

Attribute: Light

Sub-Type: Spellcaster

Level: 4

Attack: 1500 Defense: 1200

Effect: This monster gets the following effect(s) while there is a monster(s) with the following Attribute(s) on the field:

WATER: Control of this card cannot switch.

WIND: If this card destroyed your opponent's monster by battle, it can attack once again in a row.

"Nozomi. I told you that you're supposed to pick a monster with high attack points," Hikari whined.

"This means I can destroy your monster on my next turn," Kokoro cheered.

"I think she has a card to help with that," Crow said.

"Do I put this card right here?"

'I don't know how you humans do it.'

"Crow! If I want to use a spell card do I put it in this slot?"

"Yeah!"

"Trap cards go in there too, but they need at least a turn to use," Hikari added.

"Ok. I'm using this spell card called Book Of Secret Arts to boost my monster's attack points."

A large holographic form of the card appeared in front of Nozomi. The book flew out of the card and into Element Magician's hand. She flipped through the book studying its secrets.

Element Magician

Attack: 1800 Defense: 1500

"Uh oh.'

"Great! Now attack Nozomi!" Hikari yelled.

"You know your coaching her takes the fun out of the duel right," Ginga said.

"Shut up."

"Element Magician attack Dancing Fairy!"

Element Magician nodded. She jumped into the air and threw an energy ball at the monster. It disappeared from the field and Kokoro got hit with a hundred points worth of damage.

Kokoro: 3900

"Kokoro are you ok?"

"I'm alright Nozomi. It doesn't really hurt."

"If you say so. I'm done for now."

"My turn. Draw!"

Kokoro looked at the card that she just drawn and frowned.

"This card isn't strong enough," she whined. "I play Fire Princess defense mode."

A woman with white hair and a red orb appeared in front of Kokoro. She was on her knees and had her arms up. It was like she was protecting herself.

Fire Princess

Type: Monster

Attribute: Fire

Sub Type: Pyro

Level: 4

Attack: 1300 Defense: 1500

Effect: Each time you gain life points, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

"I would have been in trouble if I didn't destroy that other monster then," Nozomi pointed out.

"It's your turn Nozomi."

"Right. I draw right?"

Nozomi looked at her new card. It had a picture of a woman with flowing long white hair. She wore silver armor and had a sword strapped to her side.

"This is similar to the card from last night," Nozomi thought to herself.

'You should play another monster. To win your opponent's life points must hit zero.'

"I'm gonna summon Maiden of Sins - Pride in attack mode!"

Maiden of Sins - Pride

Type: Monster

Attribute: Light

Sub-Type: Warrior

Level: 4

Attack: 1400 Defense: 800

Effect: It takes two attacks to destroy this monster.

"I never saw that card before," Hikari said.

'Trap cards can be set and used next turned.'

"Right. I place a spell card face down."

"Nozomi you're not supposed to tell what type of card it was!" Hikari yelled.

"Really?"

"You can set spell and trap cards!"

"Oh."

"She's really is new to this game."

'Poor human.'

"Hey, you're not being much help."

'Yeah. Yeah.'

"Anyway, Element Magician attack Fire Princess!"

Element Magician looked up from her book and blasted Fire Princess with one of her energy balls. She immediately went back to her book.

"Must be a good book," Nozomi thought.

"My monster!"

"I guess since it was in defense mode Kokoro didn't get any points taken from her."

'Now use Pride to attack.'

"Right. Now my maiden attacks you directly!"

Pride pulled out her sword and stabbed Kokoro in the stomach. When she pulled it out Kokoro's life points fell.

Kokoro: 2500

"She's pretty good," Crow complemented.

"But it's not hard to beat Kokoro," Ginga pointed out.

"That's it for my turn."

"Alright. Draw!"

Kokoro smiled at the card she pulled.

"First off I'm going to play the spell card Lighting Vortex! This card lets me destroy all of your monsters as long as I discard a card from my hand."

Kokoro's duel disk sucked in the card that she placed in. Then all of the monsters on Nozomi's side of the field disappeared. Seeing how Kokoro did it, Nozomi placed all of her cards in the destroy part of the disk. She even had to do it for her spell card since it was attached to Element Magician.

"Now I play White Magician Pikeru in attack mode!"

This monster looked like a little girl who was wearing a sheep hat and a pink trim on her white dress. She carried with her a staff.

White Magician Pikeru

Type: Monster

Attribute: Light

Sub-Type: Spellcaster

Level: 2

Attack: 1200 Defense: 0

Effect: During your Standby Phase, increase your Life Points by 400 points for each monster on your side of the field.

"Now since you have no monsters to protect you I can attack you directly! Go White Magician Pikeru!"

A bright light came from Pikeru's staff. The light blasted Nozomi.

"That kinda tingles."

Nozomi: 2800

"That's all for me."

"My turn then. Draw!"

'Now let's see how well you do on your own.'

"You weren't that much help anyway," Nozomi mumbled.

'What's that?'

"Nothing."

Nozomi read through the description that was on her cards. From that, she figured out a plan.

"I'm gonna active my face down card Rendering Tuning to let me summon Bat, The Forest Ninja!"

Rendering Tuning

Type: Spell

Effect: Select 1 Tuner monster from your hand and Special Summon it.

Bat, The Forest Ninja

Type: Tuner

Attribute: Dark

Sub Type: Fie

Level: 3

Attack: 800 Defense: 800

Effect: Can be Special Summon from your hand when a Field Spell Card is in play.

A small bat appeared in front of Nozomi in attack mode.

"Since that wasn't a regular summon I can bring out the monster Cursed Helper!"

'Looks like I'm up.'

Cursed Helper

Type: Monster

Attribute: Light

Sub-Type: Spellcaster

Level: 3

Attack: 1000 Defense: 1200

Description: Once a normal helper now is cursed by the person who she was helping.

The monster that was helping Nozomi appeared in front of her. Her face became much more serious when she appeared.

"Look! Now she can Synchro Summon!"

"Synchro what?"

"Nozomi do you have a card in your extra deck that level equals to six?" Crow asked.

"Extra deck?"

Nozomi looked around until she saw some cards that weren't a part of the deck that she was using. She pulled the cards out and showed it to Crow.

"These?"

"Yeah."

Nozomi looked through them to find the one that matches the level that she was looking for. After she read the description of the card, she got ready to summon it.

"Now with both of my monsters they can form together to Synchro Summon Warrior Priestess in attack mode!"

Bat, The Forest Ninja flew up and turned itself into three rings. Cursed Helper jumped in between the rings and her body started to become transparent. A bright light was created and in the place of the two monsters, a woman with long black hair appeared. She was dressed in an outfit that was similar to Nozomi's priestess outfit that she wore back home. The priestess had a bow and arrow on her as her weapon.

Warrior Priestess

Type: Synchro

Attribute: Light

Sub-Type: Warrior

Level: 6

Attack: 2000 Defense: 2000

Effect: When battling a monster with the darkness attribute this monster gains 500 attack points.

"Now Warrior Priestess attack White Magician Pikeru!"

The priestess pulled out an arrow from her bag and aimed it at the other monster. She let go of the arrow and watched as it pierced the monster.

"No!"

Kokoro: 1700

"Alright. I just need to attack one more time then I win," Nozomi thought. "I end my turn Kokoro."

"I'm not giving up that easily! I draw!"

"Does Kokoro even have anything that can beat Nozomi's monster?" Daichi asked.

"I dunno," Ginga replied.

"I'm gonna summon Giant Rat in defense mode."

Type: Monster

Attribute: Earth

Sub Type: Beast

Level: 4

Attack: 1400 Defense: 1450

Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Earth monster with 1500 attack or less attack from your Deck in face-up attack position.

A large possessed looking rat appeared in front of Kokoro. Its fur was puffed up indicating that it was protecting itself.

"I end my turn."

"Alright, I draw!"

"I play Gemini Elf in attack mode!"

Type: Monster

Attribute: Earth

Sub-Type: Spellcaster

Level: 4

Attack: 1900 Defense: 900

Description: Elf twins that alternate their attacks.

The twins, one blonde the other brunette, appeared back to back. Neither one of them seems to happy to be on the field.

"Ok. I'm gonna start off with Gemini Elf attacking Giant Rat!"

The twins looked at each other and nodded. The brunette suddenly dashes forward and slashed the beast with her magical claws.

"Now I can attack you directly!"

"Not so fast I active my Giant Rat's effect! I can bring out another Giant Rat in attack mode!

"Then I'll attack that instead! Go Warrior Priestess!"

The priestess did as she told and shot down the rat.

Kokoro: 1100

"Now I summon another Giant Rat!"

"My turn is over."

"Then I'm gonna draw."

Kokoro frowned.

"I'm just getting bad draws today. I'm going to put my Giant Rat in defense mode. and put one card face down. I end my turn."

"Now I draw. Watch out Kokoro because I'm not holding back! Gemini Elf attack Giant Rat!"

This time the blond twin attack the overgrown rat. She used the same move as her sister to take care of the foe. Nozomi was surprised when Kokoro didn't try to summon another one.

"Are you out of them?"

"I can only carry three in my deck."

"Oh. Well, my priestess attacks you directly!"

"Not so fast I active my trap card Numinous Healer! With this card, I gain 1000 life points!"

Kokoro: 2100

"Well, my attack is still going through."

Warrior Priestess aimed and shot at Kokoro's heart. The attack did a massive amount of damage.

Kokoro: 100

"It's your go."

"That kinda stings," Kokoro mumbled. "I draw!"

"I don't think she has anything that can beat her," Hikari said.

"She's not going down without a fight that for sure," Crow added.

"I'm playing Injection Fairy Lily in defense mode and that's all I got."

Type: Monster

Attribute: Earth

Sub-Type: Spellcaster

Level: 3

Attack: 400 Defense: 1500

Effect: If this card attacks or is attacked, during damage calculation (in either player's turn): You can pay 2000 Life Points once per battle; this card gains 3000 ATK during that damage calculation only.

A fairy nurse popped out of a puff of smoke. She carried a large needle in her hands. She held up her needle, so she could shield herself.

"T-that's all for me."

"Alright. Draw!" Nozomi didn't even look at her card. "Gemini Elf attack Injection Fairy Lily!"

The brunette went to the nurse and slashed her apart to destroy her.

"Take care of the rest Warrior Priestess!"

The warrior shot the child in the same place as before.

"No!"

Kokoro: 0

The rest of monsters disappeared from the field. Kokoro flopped on the ground. Tears were starting to form. Nozomi walked over to her and placed her hand on top of the girl's head.

"That was a great duel. I'm so glad that you were my first opponent."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Nozomi how was my coaching?"

"It was great."

"I wanna duel next!" Taiga yelled.

"Me too!"

"You guys can duel with each other while Nozomi is out."

"Huh? Where are y'all going?" Kokoro asked.

"We're going to get me my own duel disk."

"Hurry back."

With that kids went on to duel. Crow patted Nozomi on the back.

"Not bad. You'll be a great duelist in no time."

"You think?"

"Yup. Now let's head to Yusei's. Knowing him he's probably working on something."

The two of them went back to the hideout.

"We won't be intruding will we?"

"Us? Intruding?" Crow repeated. "Yusei and I go way back."

"So how are we going to get to him?"

"We ride of course."

Crow tossed Nozomi his extra helmet. She looked at the helmet then at him. He couldn't be serious. 

"You want to me to ride on the back of that?"

"It's better than walking."

"When in Rome," Nozomi mumbled as she put on the helmet.

Crow brought his bike out and got on it first. He made enough room so Nozomi could get on. It was kinda awkward for her since she had a skirt on.

"I gotta find some more clothes."

"Hang on."

Crow drove off faster than he really should of. He could help but laugh as Nozomi screamed at the sudden speed that they were going. She really hoped that they would get to Yusei's soon. She didn't know how long she could hang on.


	3. Good Day, Bad Night

~ Chapter 3 ~

Crow being the nice guy that he was deiced to take the long way to Yusei's place so that Nozomi could see more of the Satellite. He might have accidentally missed his turned a couple of times along the way. He couldn't help but snicker at Nozomi's screams. She became used to the speed as they rode on. She was surprised when he drove down some stairs into a subway.

At the bottom of the stairs, a small group of people was already there. Nozomi noticed that there were four guys and one child. She couldn't tell if the kid was a boy or a girl. They all seemed happy at the sight of Crow.

"Well look who's here," a guy with a blue scarf on his head said. "And he brought a friend."

"Missed ya too Blitz," Crow said.

Crow helped Nozomi off his bike. She got off on the side that didn't face the others so that she could fix her skirt. Then she bowed at Crow's friends as a greeting.

"It's nice to meet you all."

"Hold on I never seen you before," the child said.

Looking at the closer she could tell that he or she was a few years younger than herself. Even at this distance, it was hard for Nozomi to make out a gender.

"Rally stop acting like you know everyone in the Satellite," Blitz scolded.

"You don't know what I know!"

"You don't know much kid."

"Shut up!"

"Cool it you two," the guy with glasses said.

"Yeah that's no way to act in front of a lady," the guy who was a little bit bigger than everyone else added.

Nozomi wondered which one of them was Yusei. After noticing someone in the background working on a red bike, Nozomi knew that it was Yusei. He was doing exactly what Crow said working. It seemed like that he didn't even know that Nozomi and Crow just came.

"Hey, Yusei look who's here," Blitz called.

Yusei looked up at the sound of his name. He smiled at the sight of Crow. Nozomi took a good look at him. He had weird shape hairstyle that reminded her of a crab with highlights. His outfit fitted the air that he gave out which was coolness. Nozomi could already tell that it wasn't the fake type of cool but one that came off of a person who naturally was a good person.

'He's missing something,' Cursed Helper mentioned.

"I didn't know that you're visiting today."

"Well, I need you to do something for me Yusei."

"Hm?"

"How good are you at making duel disk?"

Yusei glanced at Nozomi. He figured it was for her. He was stuck on what his D-wheel needed so might as well make a duel disk.

"I have to see what spare parts I have."

"So you can make one?"

"Yeah."

"See this is why you're my favorite."

While Crow and Yusei were talking, the Rally took the time to get to know Nozomi which meant asked her many questions at once. Nozomi answered his questions to the best of her abilities. She had to lie on some of them though.

"Where did you come from?"

"Far away."

"How did you get here?"

"I don't know."

"Are you a duelist?"

"I guess so."

"Why are you dress so nicely? Are you from the city?"

"Nope. Just woke up like this."

"Rally, stop bothering the girl," Nervin scolded.

"I'm not bothering no one!"

"Sorry about him."

"Rally is a boy?" Nozomi thought.

"But that isn't an outfit you see here," Blitz said.

"O-oh?"

"Come on guys at least say your names first before you interrogate her. My name's Tank," the biggest man introduced.

"Oh yeah, we forgot to introduce ourselves. The name's Blitz."

"Nervin."

"Rally."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I am Nozomi Tojo."

"You gotta be good people if Crow brought you here," Tank said.

"Or good as you can be with him," Rally mumbled.

Crow came over and accidentally push Rally. He glared at the older, but Crow put his innocent face. Crow and Nozomi decided to stay while Yusei made the duel disk. He said that it would be finished in an hour or two since he had some of the equipment already.

Nozomi took this time to talk to Rally. She wanted to know many different things about this place and the boy himself. She could ask Crow later about the world, but she didn't want to always bother him about it.

"If you want to know anything I'm your guy," Rally said.

"Bullshit," someone coughed.

Rally glared at the group as a whole.

"Maybe this isn't a great time to ask a question?" Nozomi thought.

"Would you like a duel Rally?"

"A duel sounds fun. Here, we can play on top of this box since your disk isn't ready yet."

"Alright."

Nozomi struggled throughout the duel. She couldn't tell the spirit next to her to be quite without alarming Rally. She wanted to try dueling on her own.

"I win!" Rally yelled.

"And I thought I had it too."

'You should've listened to me,' Cursed Helper said.

"Done."

Yusei got up from his table and brought over the duel disk to Nozomi.

"Try it on."

"Ok."

Nozomi fastened the disk onto her left arm. It fit like a glove to her.

"I had to guess for your arm size. Does everything feel alright?"

"It's perfect! Thank you, Mr. Yusei."

"Mr. Yusei?" Crow laughed.

"You don't have to call me that."

"Sorry."

Nozomi placed her deck into the slot. Everything seemed to be alright.

"Now I can really learn how to duel," Nozomi whispered.

"Wait you don't know how to duel!?" Rally yelled.

"Well, I was taught the basics a few hours ago."

"I was battling a newbie?"

"Yet, she still held her own against you," Blitz pointed out.

"The children will be so happy," Nozomi thought.

* * *

 

Water separated the people from the Satellite and New Domino City. The city is known to everyone in the world. It is home to Jack Atlas the famous Turbo Duelist. The great city also had its share of secrets. In the city, there is a large amount of amazing duelist who had an ability of psychokinesis. They all were in one group called the Arcadia Movement. The leader of the group, Sayer, read through some documents. The documents were about an explosion that happened in the Satellite last night. It seemed more than a simple accident or an attack against Sector Security.

The powerful duelist wondered what could have done this. Could have it been a psychic duelist? He would be lying if he said that he wasn't angry at the thought of a psychic duelist doing this. It wasn't the thought of a duelist that had the same power of him hurting someone else, but the thought of him missing someone so powerful that was right under his nose. He was going to fix that. A soft knock on his door broke his train of thought.

"Come in."

A beautiful teenage girl walked into the room. The Victorian style clothes she had on fit her better more than people thought.

"Sayer, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Akiza it's very important."

Sayer got up from his desk to look Akiza in the eyes. A new pawn would be nice.

"Akiza it has come to my attention that there could be a fellow duelist like ourselves is the Satellite."

"Satellite?"

"Yes. I'm worried what might happen to this person if they stay over there. If the city can be a dangerous place for us then I'm afraid what the people over there could do to them. That's why I want you to go find them."

"Me? You want me to go there?"

"Akiza you're the only one I know who can do this. Please."

"Of course I'll do it!" Akiza exclaimed. "I'm just surprised is all."

"With my sources, I have the general idea of where to find this person," Sayer said. He placed his hand on Akiza's shoulder and gave her a gentle smile. "Don't worry you'll be fine."

"Right!"

"Simple fool," Sayer thought.

* * *

 

Nozomi plunked down on the couch in Crow's hideout. After she got her duel disk from Yusei, Rally and herself duel each other again. The duel ended up like earlier with Nozomi's lost. When they got back the kids got excited at the sight of her duel disk. Everyone wanted to duel her. Crow asked her if she wanted to duel him, but she declined since she knew that it wouldn't be much of a duel. He had much more talent with this game than her. She never knew that dueling could get her this tried.

"I'm having fun dueling and being with everyone, but I have to start looking for everyone," Nozomi thought. "I wonder if they are even here? I was by myself when I first got teleported here."

Crow walked into the room. He just put all of the children to sleep. He saw Nozomi fighting off her tiredness.

"You ok?"

"Crow? Yeah. Just a little tired."

"You did have a busy day."

"Yeah."

"See you in the morning."

"Night Crow."

Before Crow could leave the room, they heard someone yelling.

"Hey! Crow and his bitch!"

"Oh god, it's her," Crow sighed.

"I know she's not referring to me."

Crow walked out of hideout with Nozomi behind him. The one who was yelling at them was the same person Nozomi saw the other night. She was with someone Nozomi didn't recognize.

"Is she the one?"

"Well, she's the only new person here."

"I see."

"Crow who is she?"

"Oh, that's just Rei. Talking is her talent."

"Shut up!"

Nozomi looked at Rei. She was just as young as herself. She had a marking like Crow but in the shape of a heart. Nozomi could tell that she had a loud attitude.

"What about her?"

"Never seen her?"

"My business is only with you?" the newcomer said.

"Me?"

"I have a few questions for you. It's about last night."

Nozomi looked at Crow. They both knew what it was about. They should have figured that blowing up a car would cause suspension with Nozomi being a new face in the Satellite. Crow stood in front of Nozomi.

"So you're talking to Sector Security now?" Crow asked.

"Ain't no one talking to them!" Rei yelled. "You're not one right?"

"Of course not."

"See!"

"I don't have time for your petty arguments. Miss, I need you to come with me. I want to help you."

"I don't even know you."

"Fair enough. My name is Akiza."

"Well, Akiza I don't want your help."

"Don't you understand that you're in danger here?"

"Hey! She says she doesn't want to go to leave."

"Look I applauded you for taking care of her, but she needs to be with me."

Cursed Helper appeared next to Nozomi. She stared at Akiza's arm.

'She has the mark of the dragon.'

"What?" Nozomi whispered.

'She must have amazing power to have such mark. We must go with her to see what she needs.'

"Can you at least tell me why you want me?"

"Fine," Akiza sighed. She pulled out her duel disk. "Tell me can you do this."

Akiza summoned a strange looking plant that gave off an evil aura. The plant didn't look like it was a hologram.

"It's real."

"Do you understand now? I want to help you. I know that you caused that explosion last night."

"Wait a minute. You're the one that saved me?" Rei asked.

"Why are still here?" Crow asked.

"She's doing this effortlessly," Nozomi pointed out. It was unlike how she did it.

"So she's a psychic duelist," Crow said. "Do you want to go with her?"

"I don't have a choice," Nozomi whispered.

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't. Think about it Crow if I can blow up something on accident think of what she can do. She could take me by force if she wanted to."

"Nozo-"

"She could hurt you or accidentally the children if she hits the hideout. You all did so much for me I refuse to let anything happen to you guys."

"You worry too much. I can handle this in a duel. No one hurts my family."

Nozomi sighed. "Akiza can you give me a moment."

Before she could answer, Nozomi dragged Crow inside the hideout. She pushed him down on the couch.

"She has this dragon mark on her."

"What?"

"And one of my monsters said that she has great power and I should help her."

"What?"

"Crow."

"What?"

"I need you to trust me on this. Ok?"

"I have no clue what you mean by all of that but I trust. I just don't like your decision."

"Yeah, I know but it's mine to make."

"At least take this."

Crow pulled out a card from his deck and gave it to Nozomi.

"See it as a going away gift."

"Thank you. Crow and say goodbye to the children for me."

"No problem."

Nozomi sighed before walking back outside. Crow followed her out. Rei was nowhere to be seen and the monster that Akiza summoned was gone too. Akiza seemed annoyed that this was taking so long. She honestly thought it would be an in and out situation.

"I'll come with you."

"Great! Now follow me there's a boat ready for us."

"Boat?"

"You're going to the city," Crow explained. "Good luck."

"Right."

Nozomi followed Akiza to the boat. She was nervous about leaving. Did she really have to come at night? Anything could happen to them.

"Don't worry everything will be fine," Akiza said. "Where I'm taking you everyone will respect you and no one will be afraid of your powers."

Nozomi didn't know what to say to that. She knew that people with this power were rare from what Crow told her, but it seemed like that they didn't live an easy life. This must be why Akiza wanted her so badly. It's a safety in numbers type thing.

"Ok."

When they got to the boat Akiza let Nozomi get on first. Nozomi watched as the Satellite got smaller. Even though she wasn't there long and it is honestly a scary place to live at if you weren't careful, Nozomi liked being there. She looked over to New Domino City. The city had it beat though in the terms of looks. Maybe she could find a way home in the city.

"Akiza, where exactly are we going?"

"To the Arcadia Movement building. I have you meet Sayer. He's the one who told me about you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

Nozomi guessed that this Sayer was the leader of the group. She noticed that Akiza was nicer when she talked about the Arcadia Movement especially about this Sayer person. The silences after that conversation was an awkward one.

"So that guy that was with you who was he?"

"You can say that he's a brother that I never had."

"Ok then."

"What about you? Is your family apart of this movement?"

Akiza glared at Nozomi. She didn't answer but instead starting looking at the ocean. Nozomi inched away from her.

"Never ask her about her family," Nozomi noted.

She was already missing Crow and the others but there was no turning back now.


	4. The Movement

~ Chapter 4 ~

When they got to the shore a car was waiting for them. Once again Akiza made Nozomi get in first. Nozomi guessed she was doing this to make sure that wouldn't run away. During the drive, Nozomi couldn't stop looking out the window. This place is completely different from the Satellite. She held tightly to her duel disk. She was alone in this big city. Nozomi, who haven't slept yet, couldn't help but fall asleep during the drive.

* * *

"Hey wakey, wakey."

"Huh?"

Nozomi opened her eyes to see a woman dressed in black and dead roses looking at her. Nozomi didn't recognize her but she did recognize the woman behind her.

"Cursed Helper?"

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"But how-"

"It's this child? I have to work with this child you can't be serious."

"Sorry?"

"Stop it we don't have time for this. She could wake up at any minute."

"Yeah, whatever. Go on."

"What's going on?"

"This city I sense has multiple marks of the dragon," Cursed Helper said.

"Mark of the dragon? What even is that?"

"Listen no matter what you must protect them," Cursed Helper ordered.

"You're still not telling me what's going on."

The unknown monster slapped Nozomi and picked her up by the collar.

"Don't worry about it. Just make sure my descent is safe."

"Huh?"

* * *

Nozomi felt a hand trying to shake her awake. She opened her eyes to see Akiza.

"We're here."

Nozomi saw the building that supposed to be there destination. The building seemed normal on the outside. Nozomi kind of excepted it to be over the top. When they got out of the car Nozomi followed Akiza through the building. It was emptier than Nozomi thought it would be. Once they got to Sayer's office, which was on the higher up floors, Akiza knocked on the door.

"Come in," a muffled voice said.

"Don't act out," Akiza warned.

"Ok."

Akiza opened the door. She couldn't help but smile at Sayer's warm presence he gave her. Nozomi side eyed her. This is the happiest she has seen the duelist since they met. Sayer gave her a smile.

"At least she's not mad anymore," Nozomi thought.

"Great job Akiza."

"It was no problem."

Sayer turned his attention to Nozomi. He saw the duel disk in her hands.

"So you're the psychic duelist from the Satellite?"

Nozomi jumped at the question. She forgot that he was the reason that she was here.

"Y-yes."

"What is your name?"

"Nozomi Tojo."

"Well Nozomi I am Sayer and you already met Akiza here. From everyone here, I welcome you to the Arcadia Movement."

"Thank you."

"If you don't mind I would like to test your abilities."

"My abilities?"

"Yes. In a friendly duel."

"Sure. I'm not a good at it though."

"That's alright," he said. He looked back at Akiza. "You already have done so much for me today Akiza. Go take a long rest."

"But Sayer-"

Sayer raised his hand to interrupt her.

"Please, I wouldn't want you to get sick from lack of sleep."

"If you say so."

Akiza bowed and left the room. This left Nozomi alone with Sayer.

"Now Nozomi follow me to the duel area I have someone that I want you to duel."

"Ok."

On the way to the duel area, Sayer started to talk to Nozomi about different things about her life. Nozomi didn't know it but he was trying to find some insecurities about her so that he would have something to control her. He knew the people of the Satellite weren't to be trusted.

"You go through here. I'll be upstairs," Sayer said.

"Alright then."

Nozomi walked through the door to a big empty room. She walked hesitantly into the room. She knew that she another person is needed to duel so where are they? A different door opened and a man in a black and blue uniform.

"I'll be your opponent," he said. The man got into position and activated his disk.

Nozomi ran over to her side and got ready. She realized that this man wasn't going to be very talkative.

"Let's duel!"

"I'll go first," the man said. "I play Absolute Crusader in attack mode and place two cards face down. I end my turn."

A man dressed in robes and armor pulled out his sword. He had an evil smirk on his face.

Absolute Crusader

Type: Monster

Attribute: Earth

Sub-Type: Warrior

Level: 4

Attack: 1800 Defense: 1200

Effect: When a Level 5 or higher monster is Special Summoned: Tribute this face-up card on the field; destroy that Level 5 or higher monster.

"I draw."

Nozomi looked at her hand. His monster is strong that means she would have to summon a stronger monster.

'You need to protect yourself,' Cursed Helper warned.

"I play one card face down and summon Chocolate Magician Girl in Defense mode."

A teal hair magician with bat wings and a wand appeared on the field. She put her hands up to defend herself.

Chocolate Magician Girl

Type: Monster

Attribute: Water

Sub-Type: Spellcaster

Level: 4

Attack: 1600 Defense: 1000

Effect: Once per turn: You can discard 1 Spellcaster-Type monster; draw 1 card. Once per turn, if this card is targeted for an attack: You can target 1 Spellcaster-Type monster in your Graveyard, except "Chocolate Magician Girl"; Special Summon it, then change the attack target to it, and if you do, the attacking monster's ATK becomes half its current ATK.

"Now I'm going to use one of her effects. If I discard one Spellcaster-Type monster I can then draw one card from my deck."

Nozomi did what she said she would.

"I end my turn."

"Alight I draw! I summon another Absolute Crusher in attack mode. Now my first Absolute Crusher attacks your Chocolate Magician Girl!"

The man jumped and swung his sword at the magician.

"Not so fast I use another one of Chocolate Magician Girl effects. Since I have a Spellcaster-Type monster in my Graveyard I can summon her to take the hit for Chocolate and your monster becomes weaker. I summon my Maiden of Sins - Sloth in defense mode."

Maiden of Sins - Sloth

Type: Monster

Attribute: Earth

Sub-Type: Spellcaster

Level: 4

Attack: 100 Defense: 2000

Effect: This monster can be only destroyed by Spell or Trap cards.

Absolute Crusader

Attack: 800

A chubby magician appeared to take the hit for Chocolate Magician Girl. She put up a barrier to block the attack and since Absolute Crusader's attack was so much lower than Sloth he was destroyed.

"Ugh."

Man: 2800

Sayer, who was sitting on the couch upstairs, watched as the duel went on.

"Maiden of Sins huh? I never heard of a card like that. I wonder what other cards she has."

Sayer picked up a microphone that was on the table next to him. The microphone was connected to the earpiece that the man was wearing. He wasn't getting what he wanted out of this duel so far. He honestly didn't know if she was the one who caused the explosion and even if she did he didn't know how.

"Bring out her power. I don't care how you do it."

The man didn't react to the order. He couldn't reveal the plan.

"You can't stop my next attack. Absolute Crusader attack Chocolate Magician Girl!"

This time nothing could save the magician from being destroyed. Nozomi wasn't worried since she wasn't about to lose life points and she had a monster with high defense points on the field. This is why she was caught off guard when she got pushed back.

"What just happened?"

"Hehe. You must never duel a psychic duelist before, but don't worry it will hurt a lot more from here on out."

"I don't think I want to duel anymore."

'I don't think you have a choice in this,' Cursed Helper said.

"If felt that much without losing life points I'm afraid what it gonna feel like when I actually lose some."

"Hey! It's your move."

"Right, I draw."

"I play Gemini Elf in attack mode."

The twin elves appeared in front of Nozomi ready to fight.

Gemini Elf

Type: Monster

Attribute: Earth

Sub-Type: Spellcaster

Level: 4

Attack: 1900 Defense: 900

Description: Elf twins that alternate their attacks.

"Now my elves will attack your Absolute Crusader."

The blond twin ran towards Absolute Crusader ready to attack. The man had different plans.

"I active the spell card Blind Spot Strike from my hand."

Blind Spot Strike

Select 1 face-up Defense Position monster your opponent controls and 1 face-up Attack Position monster you control. The monster you control gains ATK equal to the opponent's monster's DEF, until the End Phase.

"I choose your Maiden of Sins - Sloth to give my other Absolute Crusher a little power boost."

Absolute Crusher

Attack: 2000

Absolute Crusher blocked the twin attack. Since Gemini Elf now had the lower attack points Nozomi took damaged, but since the attack points different weren't high enough the twins wasn't destroyed.

Nozomi: 3900

"Why aren't they destroyed? They have the lower attack points now."

'When the attack points of a monster change during battle it must be a large attack difference between the monsters.'

"That seems kinda confusing."

'This whole game can be kinda confusing.'

"Are you done yet?" the man asked.

"Oh yes, you may go."

"Good. Now I draw!" The man smirked at his newly drawn card.

"Oh, this can't be good."

"I first summon Chaos-End Master in attack mode."

An angle like fighter dressed in white with gold lining appeared on the field.

Chaos-End Master

Type: Tuner

Attribute: Light

Sub-Type: Warrior

Level: 3

Attack: 1500 Defense: 1000

Effect: When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher monster with 1600 or less ATK from your Deck.

"Now with these two monster together I Synchro Summon something even stronger. Now rise my level 7 monster, Judgement Warrior!"

A buff old man dressed in a robe with the sleeves cut out appeared. He was holding an ax in his hand.

Judgement Warrior

Type: Synchro

Attribute: Light

Sub-Type: Warrior

Level: 7

Attack: 2300 Defense: 2000

Effect: This monster can not be destroyed by monster's effects.

"Now I active one of my face down cards. The trap card Blind Destruction!"

Blind Destruction

Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Roll a six-sided die. If the result is 1-5, destroy all monsters on the field with the same Level as the number rolled on that turn. If it is 6, destroy all Level 6 and higher monsters on the field on that turn.

A dice appeared on the field.

"Better hope that I don't roll a 4 or say bye-bye to your little monsters. Dice roll!"

The dice started to move by itself. It rolled in place before stopping on the number 3.

"Alright! That's none of my monsters!"

"Don't get happy yet, I play my other facedown card the trap card, Diceversity!."

Diceversity

Once per turn: You can target 1 monster on the field whose current Level is different from its original Level; roll a six-sided die and that monster's Level becomes the same as the result.

"I pick your Maiden of Sins - Sloth. Dice roll!"

The same dice appeared. The dice rolled around till it landed on the number 3.

"Oh look at this. Seems like your monster had its level dropped."

Since Sloth's level was now 3 it met the requirements for Blind Destruction. She was destroyed.

"Now since that annoyance is gone my Judgement Warrior attacks you Gemini Elf!"

Judgement Warrior swung his ax the blond twin. He hit her so hard that she fell into her sister destroying them both. Nozomi fell backward because of the attack.

Nozomi - 3500

'Are you alright Nozomi?'

"Yeah."

"Things are getting fun," the man laughed.

"I draw!" She looked at the card she got and smiled. "Crow is really looking out for me."

'Huh?'

"First off I summon Maiden of Sins - Lust!"

A voluptuous woman appeared in front of Nozomi. Her outfit was barely acceptable to show to children.

Maiden of Sins - Lust

Type: Monster

Attribute: Dark

Sub-Type: Psychic

Level: 4

Attack: 1350 Defense: 1350

Effect: When alone on the field, you may summon another Maiden of Sins from your deck or hand.

"Now with her ability, I can summon another Maiden from my deck."

Nozomi was about to pick Pride out of her deck when she felt the heat coming from a different card. She picked it and saw what card it was. It was the card got her into this mess. Rage.

'Her again.'

"I guess she wants to come out."

'Go ahead."

"I play Maiden of Sins - Rage!"

The spiky hair warrior came onto the field with a loud cry.

Maiden of Sins - Rage

Type: Monster

Attribute: Fire

Sub-Type: Warrior

Level: 4

Attack: 1300 Defense: 500

Effect: When this monster is face-up in attack position it gains 500 attack points.

Maiden of Sins - Rage

Attack: 1800

"I'm not done yet since your monster has more than 2000 attack points I'm able to summon this bad boy, Blackwing - Sharnga the Waning Moon!"

A small bird holding a bow appeared. Nozomi thought the little bird was adorable.

Blackwing - Sharnga the Waning Moon

Type: Tuner

Attribute: Dark

Sub-Type: Winged Beast

Level: 2

Attack: 500 Defense: 500

Effect: Special Summon from your hand when there is a monster with an ATK of 2000 or more on your opponent's field.

"Now hang on because of this when things get wild. I'm using Blackwing - Sharnga the Waning Moon and Maiden of Sins - Lust together to Synchro Summon something great. Rise up, Warrior Priestess!"

The powerful priestess held her head up high as she took the field.

Warrior Priestess

Type: Synchro

Attribute: Light

Sub-Type: Warrior

Level: 6

Attack: 2000 Defense: 2000

Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

When battling a monster with the darkness attribute this monster gains 500 attack points.

"That still not enough to beat my monster."

"That's because I'm not done yet, I activate the spell card Rendering Tuning which lets me bring out another Tuner from my hand. I need your help Bat, The Forest Ninja!"

Bat, The Forest Ninja

Type: Tuner

Attribute: Dark

Sub-Type: Fire

Level: 3

Attack: 800 Defense: 800

Effect: Can be Special Summon from your hand when a Field Spell Card is in play.

"Another Tuner!"

"Yes. You know what that means. I combine both Bat and Rage together to perform a Synchro Summon. Descend, Fallen Angel of Roses!"

Rage grunted before leaving the field. It seemed like she really wanted to fight. The woman from Nozomi's dream appeared next to Warrior Priestess. They both had their weapons ready for battle.

Fallen Angel of Roses

Type: Synchro

Attribute: Earth

Sub-Type: Plant

Level: 7

Attack: 2400 Defense: 1300

Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Plant monster

Once per turn if you discard a card from your hand this monster gains 500 attack points for that turn.

"Just to give her more of an edge, I use Fallen Angel of Roses' effect."

Nozomi sent a random card to her graveyard to watch her monster get stronger.

Fallen Angel of Roses

Attack: 2900

"Now my monster attacks your Judgement Warrior!"

The angel swung her rose whip at the monster, destroying him instantly. Slashes appeared on the man's body as if he was the one being hit. The man covered his wound but Nozomi could tell that he was bleeding. Nozomi took a step back. She couldn't have done that could she?

Man: 2200

"You look surprised," the man chuckled, "as if you didn't know that you could do this."

"She can't control it," Sayer pointed out. "Interesting."

"I don't want to attack him again. It could be worse this time."

'You have to if you want to win,' Cursed Helper said. 'Plus I don't believe Warrior Priestess will hurt him.'

The monster in questioned glanced at Nozomi before looking forward. Nozomi had to take her word for it. She honestly wanted this duel to end.

'Use your face down card.'

"I active my face down card Black Pendant to use on Warrior Priestess!"

A beautiful pendant appeared around Warrior Priestess neck.

Black Pendant

The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

"Now with this, she gets stronger!"

Warrior Priestess

Attack: 2500

"Now attack him directly!"

The priestess aimed her bow and arrow at the man's chest. When she let go the arrow hit her target without causing damage that wasn't unknown to the game usually.

Man: 0

Both of Nozomi's monsters disappeared once the man's life points reached zero. The man dropped to his knees as he held onto his face, where the wound was at. Nozomi ran over to the man to see if he was alright. She managed to go a couple of feet before falling. She felt dizzy but sleepy. She couldn't tell but she thought she saw the man smirking at her.

Sayer got up from his couch and started to walk towards his office. He already had people on their way to send Nozomi to her new room. He had planning to do. He had to find a place for his new weapon.

"First Akiza now her. This is too easy." 


	5. A Day Together

~ Chapter 5 ~

"Nozomi. Nozomi it's me."

Nozomi opened her eyes to see Cursed Helper. She recognized to see that she was in the same place as last time. A bare field where the only thing that could be seen are the mountains that are miles away. Besides themselves, Warrior Priestess was there standing not too far away from them. She was looking at something far off in the distance. Cursed Helper helped Nozomi sit up so that she could talk to her better.

"Cursed Helper? What happened?"

"After your duel, you fainted."

"My duel? Oh yeah, I remember now he was hurting me and then I..."

"Nozomi."

Nozomi held her head down and started to shake.

"He was bleeding. I don't know how but I hurt him."

"It was self-defense."

"No, it wasn't! I was scared and then when Fallen Angel of Roses attacked he got those slashes on him. And he was pushing me around like I was nothing."

Nozomi looked Cursed Helper in the eyes.

"I couldn't control it, but they could. Fallen Angel of Roses and Rage when they attack..."

"Half of it is you and the other half is us."

Nozomi turned to Warrior Priestess. She still was looking away, but eyes showed something different in them. Without looking she pulled out six cards from her sleeve. Breaking contact with whatever she was staring at, Warrior Priestess walked over to Nozomi to hand her the cards.

"Do you recognize any of these cards?"

Nozomi looked over the cards.

"Yeah. Fallen Angel of Roses."

"What about this one?"

"Blackwing - Gram the Shining Star. The Blackwing part is like the monster that Crow gave me."

"Yes, and there is a reason for that. You're not supposed to be here but you know that already."

"Do you know why I'm here?"

"Yes. Even though you are not from here your ancestors are."

"Huh?"

"Tell me what do you know about your family?"

Nozomi thought about it. She never met anyone from her family before and the times that she was with her parents they never talked about them. Warrior Priestess closed her eyes and smiled. It seemed like she was remembering something. She pulled her Nozomi's hand into hers.

"It's a long story and a story that I believe you will learn through your journey here. I beg you though that man, Sayer, and many others are on the wrong side. Listen you must give these cards to the ones that bear the mark of the Crimson Dragon."

"Crimson Dragon? Is that what the talk about the mark of the dragon about? What even is the Crimson Dragon?"

Nozomi started to notice that everything around her was fading away. She started to panic.

"You're waking up," Cursed Helper explained.

"Before you wake up Nozomi give them the cards when you think they're ready."

* * *

Nozomi opened her eyes to see that she was in a room that she never been before. Once she got out of bed, she noticed that she had on a different outfit. The old t-shirt that Crow let her have and her skirt laid on a table that wasn't far away from her. Currently, she wore an oversized lavender t-shirt with black shorts under it. Akiza must've changed her when she was asleep or at least she hopes it was Akiza.

"I guess this is my room," she said to herself.

The room itself was about the same size as her real room. Nothing was out of the ordinary there was even a bookcase filled with books that she has never seen before. She pulled open the curtains to that the sun shining brightly and that she was stories high. Before she could explore the room, someone started knocking on her door.

"Who is it?"

"Akiza. Open the door."

Knowing she had no choice in this, Nozomi opened the door.

"Yes?"

"May I come in?"

"Sure."

"I'm here to tell you what you will be doing today."

"I have a schedule?"

Akiza gave her a look that said 'be quiet'.

"Now back to what I was saying, first Sayer wanted to see you and then it's off to the training grounds. So hurry and get dressed I'll be outside."

Before Akiza walked out of the room she turned and pointed at a door.

"Extra set of clothes are in there."

With that, she let the room. Nozomi looked through the closet to check out what was given to her. All of it seemed to be similar to the clothes she saw on the on the workers from earlier.

"I think I'll stick to the clothes that I was wearing yesterday," Nozomi sighed.

After a quick changed, Nozomi walked out of the room. Akiza was waiting outside like she said she would. She didn't say anything but started to walk down the hall to an elevator. Nozomi followed her since she had no idea where she was going in this building. Next thing Nozomi knew she was in the office of Sayer. Sayer got from behind his desk and smiled.

"Good to see you again Nozomi. How was your sleep?"

"Fine, I guess."

"That's great. I wanted to test your skills a little bit more."

"Again?"

"Yes. It seemed like during your duel you were talking to someone."

"T-talking to you someone! Whatever do you mean?"

Akiza, who was in the room with them, had a confused look on her face. What did he mean by that? Sayer didn't change his expression in her answer. If she was going to act dumb then he's going to let her play her little game.

"Well, I want you to stick around Akiza for a little while."

"What?"

"But Sayer!"

"This is a new place for her Akiza. She needs to feel comfortable here."

Akiza was about to say something back to him but held her tongue.

"Don't worry Akiza just do what you normally do," Sayer said.

"Ok."

"That will be all," he said before going back to his desk.

Nozomi hurried out of the room with Akiza right behind her. The burgundy hair duelist had her work cut out for her. She rather not deal with someone else, but if Sayer said to do it she was going to do it. Akiza glanced over to Nozomi who was looking away from her. The two rode in silence down the elevator.

"I have things to do so follow me," Akiza said.

"Yes, ma'am."

Nozomi followed down a hall to a room she has never been in before. Akiza closed the door in her face to get something. Cursed Helper appeared beside Nozomi and shook her head.

'Rude.'

"I haven't even done anything to her."

'I came to tell you to be careful of what you say around here.'

She pointed up to a camera. This place was getting weirder and weirder by the second to Nozomi. Akiza walked out of her room with a different outfit on. Nozomi noticed that she had a mask in her hand and a large bag that seemed to be holding something in it.

"Let's go."

Nozomi followed Akiza in silence. She had no idea what was going on and it honestly terrified her.

"She's about to murder someone," Nozomi thought. "I'm gonna be an accomplice to a murder."

The two walked out of the backside of the building where no one could see them. They went through alleyways and never the main streets. Once they made it to their destination, Akiza put on the mask that she had and the cape that was in the bag.

"Stay here." Akiza handed her the bag.

Nozomi nodded. She watched as Akiza walked over to a large group of people. Nozomi noticed that they all were wearing duel disk on their arms. If she only came out here to duel why would Akiza need to wear a mask?

"It's the Black Rose!" a man yelled.

"The Black Rose Witch?!"

"So they call her a witch?" Nozomi questioned.

'Probably because of her abilities,' Cursed Helper said.

"I wonder if that's why she wears the mask. If they call her that with it she can't show her face."

Nozomi watched as Akiza started the duel with a random person. She felt something was off when Akiza summoned her monster. It felt real to her. More real than when she summoned monsters.

"Well, she is a psychic duelist. She should have more experience than me."

Nozomi continued watching the duel. Akiza wasn't attacking. It was like she was waiting for something.

"You bore me," Akiza said. "Blue Rose Dragon Attack!"

The small dragon packed a punch and blew any one of the man's monsters and himself. Nozomi watched as the man struggled to get up.

"Doesn't she realized that she's hurting him?"

'Probably does. Does she care? Probably not."

"Please stop," the man begged.

"Stand up."

"Cursed Helper, how do we stop her from hurting him?"

Nozomi looked over at her duel spirit but was surprised when she was changed with the priestess. The woman pushed back a lock of her hair.

'She can't control it.'

"What?"

'She can't control her own powers. Honestly, she's worst than you.'

"Thank you?"

'At least with us, it's 50/50. She's all on her own.'

"All on her own," Nozomi repeated.

* * *

While Akiza and Nozomi were out of the building, Sayer decided to find more about his newest recruit. He looked through flies of birth records to find one that matches Nozomi's description. He found it odd that he couldn't find it.

"Even people from the Satellite should have information about themselves."

He then decided to think back to what he already knew about her. Even though she tried to hide it, Sayer was sure that he saw her talking to someone. There was more to her than she was showing. Sayer looked at a different piece of information about a girl who fell into a coma for an entire month after a duel. He had realized that her going into the coma had something to do with duel monsters spirits. Did this girl from the Satellite have the same power as the little girl and then have psychic power.

"Looks like I got a two for one with her," he chuckled.

Sayer rolled back the security cameras to see Nozomi talking to herself in front of Akiza's room. The teen looked over for a quick second before staring back at the door. Sayer chuckled again.

"Not trusting of me I see. I give it to the Satellite people they know when to pick out someone is playing them. I'll just have to try harder to get her to see things my way."

* * *

During the middle of Akiza's duel, Nozomi decided to leave. She didn't want to watch more of the duel instead she walked around the city. Knowing that she wouldn't be to explore it on her own for a while, Nozomi visited a few places to herself. She didn't wander too far away from where Akiza was or at least that was her plan. She didn't realize that she was following Warrior Priestess. The two stood in front of a large building.

"Why are we here?"

'A friend is here.'

"Friend?"

Nozomi looked up at the building. Was her friend a spirit or a human? One way to find out, Nozomi took a step forward before someone grabbed her hand. It was Akiza.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"I told you to stay put."

"I know but..."

Akiza let out a sigh. She moved her hand to Nozomi's shoulder. She pulled in the purple haired teen close to her so no one could hear her.

"Look, I know you're from the Satellite and you never been able to see something like this but..."

Akiza pulled away and gave Nozomi a smile.

"Everything is better now. The Movement will make sure of that."

Nozomi took a good look at Akiza. She had never seen her smile like this before.

"You look beautiful when you smile."

Akiza blushed at the comment.

"C-come on let's head back. You're to much work to look after."

"Are you blushing? I didn't know that you can do that," Nozomi teased.

"S-shut up! I'm the older one here! You don't make fun of me!"

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Really?"

"Is there a problem?"

"Well, you said that you're the older one but I'm seventeen."

"Huh?"

"Well, let's get back."

Nozomi walked away from a very confused Akiza. The younger duelist ran to catch up to her and to yell at her for leaving her again. Nozomi glanced at Warrior Priestess. The spirt was still staring at the building.

"We're gonna have to go next time," she whispered.

'Hm.'

* * *

On the top floor the building that Warrior Priestess was looking at, a little girl looked out the window of her living room. Next to her were multiple spirits who seemed kind of sad. A boy who looked exactly like the girl walked up to her.

"What's wrong Luna?"

"There was a spirit there that my monsters knew."

"Really? Then what are we waiting for let's go say hello."

The boy took a whole step before being stopped by Luna.

"Leo the spirit is leaving. It looks like whoever the duelist that had the card didn't want to come up here."

"Or probably couldn't. You know they're super strict about letting non-residents in and since we're just kids it's extra harder

"Yeah. We're probably going to meet sooner or later."

"Now that's out of the way how about a duel?"

"You're just gonna lose again."

"Nuh-uh, I have the greatest strategy ever."

"Whatever you say, Leo."


	6. Learning To Not Understand

~ Chapter 6 ~

Nozomi woke up and saw that she was in the same flower bed that her spirits lived in. She waited for whoever wanted to talk to her come and greet her. She smiled when Warrior Priestess appeared.

"Good morning."

"Moring, young one."

"I'm sorry that we couldn't see your friends yesterday."

"It's no problem. I knew it would be difficult to visit them anyway."

"Can you tell me about your friends? Like, are they humans or spirits?"

"They are like me. I can tell you the human that is in possession of them has the mark of the dragon."

"Really! Well, that makes things so much easier for us. We can just give them the card that matches them."

Warrior Priestess didn't respond to the statement. It seemed like she knew something but decided not to voice it. Nozomi realized that.

"What's wrong?"

"You're waking up."

"Stop leaving in the dark about this stuff!"

The elder priestess gently laid her hand on Nozomi's cheek. Sadness filled her eyes.

"There's so much I want to tell you but I can't. There are things in this world that even the people don't know about."

"Is there something big about to happen?"

"I'm afraid that it already happening."

* * *

Loud knocking woke Nozomi up from her slumber. She opened the door to see a smiling Sayler.

"Yes?"

"Nozomi I wanted to guild you to the training grounds since you fell unconcise you probably won't remember the way. I want to help you with controlling your abilities."

"Alright. Let me change clothes first."

"Of course."

Nozomi closed the door and shook her head. Sayler had a smile on his face.

"Creepy."

Nozomi quickly changed her clothes and walked out of her room. Sayer ended his conversation he was having on the phone when he saw her. Nozomi wondered what type of conversation he could have in such a short amount of time.

"Follow me."

Nozomi nodded. She hoped that they could walk in silence, but it seemed like Sayler didn't get the memo about that.

"So Nozomi I haven't seen those Sin cards before. How did you get them?"

"I always had them."

"You don't say. You must give the big show back at Satellite."

"Not really. I never duel that much."

"You don't say."

"Yes, I didn't want to hurt anyone and I'm still kinda new to the rules."

"Well, that's why you're here. So that you won't have to be afraid anymore."

'I'll never understand how some humans will try to talk when the other person rather not. Haven't anyone learn silence is golden?' Cursed wondered.

Nozomi held back a chuckle. Sayler glared at Nozomi Before she could see it, he looked away. At least he could chalk up the idea that she was also a spirit seer and the truth.

"Well if there anything you need just tell me."

"Alright. I will."

An idea popped into her mind.

"Well, there is one thing. You see the person who was taking care of me own this motorcycle-"

"A Duel Runner?"

"Yeah! I always wanted to learn how to ride one but he said that it was too dangerous for me."

Sayler thought the request over for a moment.

"That seems simple enough."

"Great!"

The two had different thoughts about the Duel Runner.

"It can help me get away from here," Nozomi thought.

"While Akiza can take care of non-riding duelist she could take care of the rest."

The duo made it to the dueling area. Nozomi was the only one who walked in. When the door closed behind her she looked around to see more people in here than the first time she came. Everyone was dueling and seemed to be dealing damage to each other.

Nozomi honestly didn't know what she should be doing. She knew that she should duel someone but everyone looked busy. It wasn't until a little boy walked up to her. Nozomi heart sank.

"He even has children," she thought.

"You're new," he said. "Let's duel."

"I-I'm not sure if I-"

"We all must duel. It's apart of the Movement's plan to ensure our lives to be better."

Nozomi stared at the boy. Even though he still had an innocent look at him, Nozomi knew better. Sayler had brainwashed him and probably wanted to do the same thing to her. She figured that he thought it would be easier to do it to her that since she's still young.

"Are you ready?"

"Y-yes."

The two of them stood on opposite side of each other. Nozomi took a deep breath.

"As long as I don't lose it he won't get hurt," she thought.

"Duel!"

"I'll go first," the boy said. "I summon Jurrac Velo in attack mode."

A colorful Velociraptor appeared in front of the boy.

Jurrac Velo

Type: Monster

Attribute: Fire

Sub-Type: Dinosaur

Level: 4

Attack: 1700 Defense: 1000

Effect: When this face-up Attack Position card attacks or is attacked, and it is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Jurrac" monster with 1700 or less ATK and Deck.

"After that, I use the spell card One of One!"

One for One

Send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 Level 1 monster from your hand or Deck.

"I say bye-bye to someone to bring out Jurrac Aeolo!"

Jurrac Aeolo

Type: Tuner

Attribute: Fire

Sub-Type: Dinosaur

Level: 1

Attack: 200 Defense: 200

Effect: You can Tribute this card to select 1 Level 4 or lower "Jurrac" monster in your Graveyard, except "Jurrac Aeolo". Special Summon that monster from the Graveyard.

"You gotta be kidding me," Nozomi mumbled. "It's his first turn."

"Now that I have these two together I can Synchro Summon something even greater. I summon Jurrac Velphito in attack mode."

Jurrac Velphito

Type: Synchro

Attribute: Fire

Sub-Type: Dinosaur

Level: 5

Attack:? Defense:?

Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Dinosaur-Type monsters

This card's ATK and DEF are equal to the total original ATK of the Synchro Material Monsters used for its Synchro Summon. If this card attacks a face-down Defense Position monster, you can destroy the monster immediately with this card's effect without flipping it face-up or apply damage calculation.

The two monsters in front of Nozomi disappeared a colorful dinosaur with flames covering parts of its body appeared. It let out a ferocious roar that sent shockwaves throughout the room. Nozomi wiped the sweat off of her forehead. It didn't help that she could feel the heat from the flames.

"Now you can see how strong Velphito really is."

Jurrac Velphito

Attack: 1900 Defense: 1200

"That's all I'm doing for this turn."

"Right, my turn then. Draw!"

Nozomi looked at the cards in her hand. No one seemed to be strong enough to take on the colorful monster.

'If you don't have a monster that can attack it use one to defend you,' Helper said.

"Right. I summon Maiden of Sins - Sloth in defense mode and then place a card face down."

Maiden of Sins - Sloth

Type: Monster

Attribute: Earth

Sub-Type: Spellcaster

Level: 4

Attack: 100 Defense: 2000

Effect: This monster can be only destroyed by Spell or Trap cards.

The chubby magician appeared laying down on the field. She looked at the dinosaur before closing her eyes to take her nap.

"That's all for me."

"I draw. Now so my Jurrac Velphito won't get lonely I summon Black Veloci!"

An ugly looking dinosaur with feathers on its arms. It snapped its jaws at Nozomi.

Black Veloci

Type: Monster

Attribute: Earth

Sub-Type: Dinosaur

Level: 4

Attack: 1800 Defense: 300

Effect: If this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 400 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, this card loses 400 ATK during the Damage Step only.

"You're lucky that I can't attack you yet. You can go."

"I draw!"

Nozomi looked at the card that she just pulled. It could help her but she had to summon Rage who was also in her hand.

"If only I had a different Sin."

'She is a handful.'

"Hurry up!"

"Right. I play Maiden of Sins - Rage in attack mode!"

Maiden of Sins - Rage

Type: Monster

Attribute: Fire

Sub-Type: Warrior

Level: 4

Attack: 1300 Defense: 500

Effect: When this monster is face-up in attack position it gains 500 attack points.

The feisty woman appeared on the field. She looked down at Sloth and scoffed.

Maiden of Sins - Rage

Attack: 1800 Defense: 500

"I'm not done yet. I play the spell Sinful Connection! Time to get

Sinful Connection

If two or more Maiden of Sins is on the field they gain 200 Attack and Defense points based on how many are on the field.

Rage grinned as felt power circling inside her. Sloth yawn and turn over.

Maiden of Sins - Rage

Attack: 2200 Defense: 900

Maiden of Sins - Sloth

Attack: 500 Defense: 2400

"Now I use Rage to attack your Black Veloci!"

Black Veloci

Attack: 1400

Rage grinned. She ran towards the dinosaur with a sword in hand. She sliced up the monster and for the final, she set the pieces on fire. Being the person that she is, Rage used a lot of power that she was draining Nozomi's energy.

Kid: 3200

The idol duelist struggled at to stand straight after the attack. She looked over to see the boy wipe the sweat off of his forehead. He looked like he was melting from the heat alone.

"Rage stop it! You're doing too much," Nozomi called out.

Rage looked back her and growled. She went back to her position and let out a massive amount of heat to show her frustration. The heat became too much for many of the duelists they collapsed. Nozomi found it odd that neither she or the child hasn't fainted either till she noticed that she wasn't hot anymore.

'Don't worry I got you,' a womanly voice said.

Nozomi turned to see a woman with blue curly hair. She had fish like features but still seemed more human.

"Are you another Maiden?"

'Yup. Yup.'

'You need to get her out of here on your next turn,' Helper said. 'She doesn't care who she hurts.'

'She wouldn't be a problem if a certain someone could control us better.'

Nozomi didn't have to be told that she was being talked about.

"You can go," she told the boy.

"Right! I draw!"

* * *

Sayer undid his tie. Even if he was in a different room the heat made it stuffy.

"She has no clue what she's doing."

He pulled out his phone so he could call someone to pick up the fallen duelist after the duel. After the quick call, he looked back at the duel. Nozomi had willing let her Rage monster be destroyed. The idea that she had strong connections with duel spirits seemed to be correct based on her reactions. Yet, there was still something off about her that Sayer couldn't explain. The next thing he knew was that Nozomi fainted.

"At least it will be easier to do tests on her now."

* * *

Nozomi jointed up from her bed. She looked around to try and find anyone. Usually, when she falls asleep or go unconscious she would go to her dream world and talk to one of her monsters. This time around nothing happened.

"Cursed? Are you there?"

'Yes?'

"I don't want to go through that again. Warrior Priestess once said that when this stuff happens it's half my fault and the other half you guys' personality. Is there a way that I can do my share."

'You should know then why this is happening.'

Nozomi gave the spirit full attention. She has been asking that since the beginning.

'You have amazing spiritual power. It's rare for a human in this world to be able to see us like you do and even rarer for a person to go to the Spirit World. You also have a large amount of psychic power that is still untapped. Someone like you has a strong amount of both and only has unlocked one of them will accidentally cause problems with the other. Your spiritual power gives us life and your psychic powers give us strength. Unfortunately, some of us will tap into that power for their benefits.

"Life? Power? I can understand me having a lot of spiritual power, but I don't under the psychic part."

'Simple. It's part of your family line. Your family is very special.'

"Why?"

Cursed Helper opened her mouth to answer but saw Warrior Priestess behind Nozomi. She shook her head before disappearing. Cursed bit her bottom lip and looked away from Nozomi.

'I don't know.'

"Lair."

'Please, I just can't right now. Just, believe me, you have the power to control yourself it will take a lot of time and patience.'

Cursed Helper disappeared back into her world leaving Nozomi alone. The young duelist sighed before going over to her duel disk. She was had to practice this hidden power somehow. Maybe just summoning them would help her. She was about to summon her first monster when she heard a knock at her door. Going against her best judgment, Nozomi opened the door.

"I'm sorry Akiza can you come back later. I want to be alone right now."

"I heard what happened."

Nozomi's eyes widen at the statement. She didn't know it but her body started to shake.

"I-is everyone ok? I fainted."

Akiza grabbed Nozomi's hand to help her stop shaking. She gave her a weak smile.

"It wasn't your fault. It happens to all of us."

Nozomi's eyes widen in horror at what Akiza's implied. Akiza pulled her into a hug when tears started to fall from her face.

"I understand. I did something close to that before back when I was in school. I never meant for it to happen, but don't worry you'll learn how to control it. And you won't have to live in fear anymore."

"Have you?"

Nozomi took her silence as a no.

"I believe Sayer when he says that he will make a better world for us. A world where we don't have to hide or feel ashamed of what we can do. A world where we don't hurt others or be hurt.

Nozomi hugged her back. She realized that Akiza had so much guilt inside her also so much anger. Akiza must have been through so much to be like this, but Nozomi knew that she still had a different side of her. This side of her that Nozomi believed that she doesn't show that much.

"Thank you Akiza."

* * *

Sayer looked over the new information about Nozomi on his computer. Every time he thought he understood her something would come up.

"This doesn't make sense. I have never seen a brainwave as unique as this before."

The screen showed multiple colors going off in Nozomi's brain. A normal person wouldn't be able to understand what this meant and honestly, Sayer didn't understand it completely either yet he figured something out.

"Interesting. I expect great things from you Miss. Tojo great things."

He clicked on an already open window that held pictures of the people who were in dueling area. They all survived the accident from today but no one had to know that. He was currently putting them under strict training which consists of shocking torture. In a way, Nozomi did kill them since Sayer himself believe that they had a very small chance of making the sessions he set up for them. It wouldn't be the first time someone had died in such way.

"I'll give her some time to cool down before starting back with her by then her Duel Runner should be ready. I need to pay attention to Akiza too. Can't let my little signer think I forgot about her now."

Sayer smirked at thoughts. There was no way he could lose. 


	7. Yohane Descends

~ Chapter 7 ~

It had been a few days after the accident in the duel area. Nozomi had only left her room when she was with Akiza. This was different from how she acted when she first came to the Arcadia Movement. She would only leave her room when she had to in the beginning. Today, Akiza visited her with great news.

"Your Duel Runner is ready."

"It is?"

"Yes, Sayler even said that you could take it out for a test drive if you want."

"Of course. Let's go."

The two ladies made it down to the ground floor where Sayler was waiting for them. He was talking to one of the engineers who made the Duel Runner before he waved him off. He gave them a smile that Nozomi knew was fake.

"I figured that you would want to see your new ride. I say that your design for it is rather unique."

"It's based on my friends back home."

Akiza and Sayler assumed that she meant the people back at the Satellite. Nozomi, in fact, meant her friends from her world.

"Follow me."

The three of them walked into a room where Nozomi's Duel Runner was being kept. Nozomi couldn't help but smile at her new ride. Sayler had to leave immediately after saying something about business came up.

The body color was the shade of purple that matched her imaged color. The lights in front of the Duel Runner were the same color as the first and second years. On the back of the runner a design of a fox, a bunny, and a tanuki running around in a circle with the Muse logo in the middle.

"It's so pretty," Akiza said.

"I just need to learn how to ride it," Nozomi said.

Akiza looked at her shocked.

"You don't know how to ride one?"

"Well, Crow didn't teach me how to ride one."

Nozomi put on her helmet and got on her bike. She had read up on Duel Runners to help her get the hang of them. She managed to go a few inches before falling over.

"Are you ok Nozomi?"

"Yeah. I just didn't think it would be this hard."

Nozomi continued trying to ride the Duel Runner. After her tenth failed attempt a small metal ball monster appeared beside her. The monster helped her back up onto her Duel Runner.

"You're one of the monsters that I need to give out," Nozomi said.

The monster nodded before disappearing. Cursed Helper appeared on the other side of Nozomi.

'That was Junkuriboh. He can be a little shy.'

"He's so cute."

'He wanted to make sure that you were alright since been falling a lot.'

"Don't worry. With the training that I been doing, I'm been getting hurt less than normal."

Nozomi wasn't staying in her room just for self-pity. Her room was the safest place from Slayer's eyes. Warrior Priestess could teach her how to control her powers without anyone walking in on them. Thanks to her help Nozomi could slow down her crashes so that she would only get a couple of scrapes and bruises. The monster, of course, wouldn't tell Nozomi anything else about her job or more about her ancestors.

"Nozomi do you want any lunch?" Akiza asked.

"Yes, I'll be there in a little while. I want to change clothes first."

Even though she could slow down her crashes she still managed to ruin her clothes. Akiza nodded before leaving the room.

"One more try before changing."

Nozomi started to drive forwards. She picked up speed before making a sharp turn. Nozomi couldn't hold in laughter as she swirled around. She was finally getting the hang of it.

'Can you go faster?'

She didn't recognize the voice, but she didn't care.

"Yeah."

Nozomi sped up. She driving towards a wall but she didn't feel like turning. Luckily for her, or unluckily, she went through a purplish grey portal. She was afraid of what would happen if she stopped driving or even lose speed. Where was she?

* * *

Uranohoshi Girls' High School

Five years later in Nozomi's world, a young girl walked out of a school. She had just served detention for falling asleep during class. Her friends had already gone home since it was raining so their practice had been canceled. She opened up her umbrella and looked up at the sky. Yoshiko 'Yohane' Tsushima, a first-year student, and a member of school idol group Aqours felt something coming.

A ripe in the sky appeared in front of her and she could see someone riding a strange looking motorcycle. She couldn't tell who it was since the person was wearing a helmet but she knew the logo that was on the motorcycle. She dropped her umbrella and pointed up at the vehicle.

"Muse."

Yohane couldn't see it but the rider's eyes widen at the name. The rider reached out her hand for Yohane to grab. Unconsciously the young teen grabbed the hand. She was pulled on to the motorcycle and the next thing she knew she was in a room she has never seen before. It had skid marks on the floor that probably came from the person who grabbed her. The new environment shocked her so much that she fell.

"Are you ok?"

Yohane looked up and watched as the rider took off her helmet. She recognized the pigtails rider from videos that Chika showed her. The Lucky Goddess of Muse, Nozomi Tojo.

"You're Nozomi!"

"How do you know that? You must come from the same place as me to know something like that."

"I'm not from Tokyo."

"Same place as in-universe."

"Oh.. What!?"

"I fill you in later. Right now I have to sneak you to my room."

Nozomi was about to drag her away until she realized that she didn't know the teen's name.

"What's your name?"

Yohane started to chuckle at the question.

"Me? I am an angel who has fallen from heavens and now must walk the Earth. I am Yohane Tsushima the Fallen Angel!"

'You picked up an insane person,' Cursed Helper whispered.

"Who said that?" Yohane asked.

Nozomi ignored the spirit and grabbed Yohane's hand. She smiled at the smaller girl at least she can hear the duel monster spirit.

"It's nice to meet you Yohane."

"It's Yohane!"

"Isn't that what I said?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

"Come on. No can see you."

It wasn't that hard sneaking Yohane into Nozomi's room. No one usually roams the halls and Akiza knew that she was heading to her room so she wasn't looking for her. The main problem was that Sayler was nowhere to be found. He was the main person to worry about. Nozomi didn't know if he in a place where he could look at the security cameras to see what she was doing.

"Why are we sneaking around?"

"A lot of trouble will happen if people see you."

They made it to Nozomi's room and the older teen hurried in her new friend. Locking the door, she let out the breath she didn't know that she was holding. She turned around to see Yohane looking out of the window.

"This doesn't look like Tokyo," she said.

"It's because it isn't."

"Huh?"

"I don't have much time since I meeting someone and I can't let anyone get suspicious."

"What do you mean?"

"I really don't understand everything since no one tells me anything until the last minute, but I promise you I will tell you everything. Just don't open the door for anybody ok and you can't make a noise."

"O-ok?"

Yohane wasn't about to argue with the Muse member especially since she dragged her through a portal to what seems to be a different city. What didn't she understand was how Nozomi still looked the same as she did five years ago? After quickly changing her clothes, Nozomi ran out of the room.

"Is she a fallen angel in disguise?" Yohane wondered out loud. She went to put her hands in her pocket when she felt a deck of cards in them. "Tour Bus From the Underworld?"

Nozomi jogged to wear Akiza sat. Akiza would usually be in a room by herself since she tends to stay away from everyone else. Nozomi felt sorry for her. She wondered if she was her only friend.

"Sorry, it took me so long."

"It's fine."

"So what's the name of your D-Wheel?"

"Name?"

"Yeah. Riders usually name their Duel Runners like how Jack Atlas' D-Wheel is named Wheel of Fortune."

Nozomi didn't know who this Jack Atlas was but if giving them names was the thing she guessed she would give one to her D-Wheel as well. She thought it over and since she designed it with her friends in mind she should keep with that. The name Muse didn't fit though.

"Years."

"Years?"

"Yeah. My friends and I are separated by years so that should be the name."

Years. Yeah, that was the perfect name for it.

During the rest of the lunch, Nozomi couldn't help but think about Yohane. She remembers how confused she was when she first got here. Saving half of the lunch for Yohane, Nozomi went back to her room. She gave Akiza the excuse that she was feeling tried form practice.

* * *

While Nozomi was heading back to her room, an engineer looked at a computer screen. He hummed in confusion as the screen went red for a second before going back to normal. He's manager walked up to him.

"Did you figure out what happened earlier?"

"No, sir. It probably was a malfunction with the system," he answered. "There's no way that she could leave and come back in a few seconds. The scanner didn't even say that she was outside."

The older man nodded. The tracker that was on Nozomi's Duel Runner had sent off an alarm that said that she was no longer on the property. The man decided not to tell Sayler of the problem. He couldn't explain what was wrong with the system so he rather not say anything about it. It was probably just a bug.

* * *

"Yohane?"

Nozomi walked in on Yohane sitting on the ground with a bunch of duel monsters cards on the ground surrounding her.

"Greeting my fellow fallen. How was your lunch?"

"Fine. I brought you some food."

"Thanks!"

"What are you doing?"

"These cards speak to me," she answered in between bites.

"So we're similar then," Nozomi said taking a seat on her bed. "I found out I could talk to them too when I first got here."

"Where are we anyway?"

Nozomi sighed. She began to tell Yohane the story about how she got here. She explained what her job was supposed to be and how she got stuck living in the Arcadia Movement. Nozomi didn't mention what happened in the duel area all that Yohane needed to know was that sometimes her monsters did things their way. Yohane's face fell after the explanation.

"So we can't go home till you give out the cards?"

"Honesty I feel like there's more to it but I'm not being told what it is. But don't worry everything will be ok."

"I have another question."

"What is it?"

"How do you managed to look so young?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're in your twenties yet you still look like what you did when you were in school and-"

"What are you talking about? I'm not twenty yet?"

"Yes, you are. I seen the videos that my friend Chika showed me of you. I mean it has been five years since Muse won Love Live."

Nozomi stared at the girl.

"Five years? Did you just say five years?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Yohane. I think you're from the future."

The younger teen stared at Nozomi dumbfound. She couldn't be serious. The silence between them lasted a while. Yohane's eyes widened in horror. She was serious very serious. Right when Yohane was about to scream out in horror a knock came at the door.

"Hide under the bed."

Yohane nodded and grabbed all of her cards and food. She then proceeded to roll under the bed. Once she was safely under there she gave a thumbs up before pulling her hand back. Nozomi ran and open the door to see that it was Sayler.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Nozomi. I was wondering how was your ride?"

"I'm getting better at it. Thanks for asking."

"I hope that you remember that you will have to change your deck a little if you want to have a Turbo Duel."

"Alright. May I go to a card shop tomorrow using my D-Wheel?"

Sayler thought over her request. It's not like she could go off on her own since there was a tracker in her Duel Runner. Even if she got away he could always threaten this Crow person since he was close to her. Plus she has been more obedient lately.

"I don't see why not."

"Thank you!"

"Do want anyone to come with you?"

"No thank you I want to do it by myself."

"Alright then. Good day."

"Good day."

When Nozomi closed the door, she rolled her eyes. The best thing about leaving this place was that he couldn't watch over her. Yohane slid from underneath the bed.

"Was that the Sayler guy?"

"Yes. I don't trust him."

"Yes. My fellow demon says that he is not what it seems," Yohane agreed while holding up a card.

"Now I have to find a way that you can go out with me. It's not like you can walk out the front door with me."

'Maybe she can."

Warrior Priestess appeared next to Nozomi. She slowly opened her eyes to take a good look at Yohane.

"Who said that?"

"I thought you could see them."

'With time she can see us right now she can only hear us,' Warrior Priestess said.

"Right now you're hearing Warrior Priestess. She's the one I told you about."

"Oh right, hello."

Yohane bowed to the wrong side of Nozomi. The Muse member chuckled at the attempt.

'The answer could be in her deck. It won't last long since it would take much of your energy but a spell card could do the trick.'

'And I know exactly what you need!'

A woman with pigtails wearing a uniform appeared next to Yohane. The girl jumped at the new voice but quickly settled down.

"Don't scare me like that."

'My apologies Miss. Yoshiko.'

"Yohane!"

"You're one of her monsters."

"Correct she is a demon that shows the way of others from the pits of Hell."

Nozomi looked at the monster for a translation.

'I work as a guild for in the Underworld.'

"Ok."

'Like Warrior Priestess was saying she does have a card to help with your problem.'

'It will take time for you to use it, however. Even if you learn how to do it the effect would only work for a few minutes.'

"That's all the time we need," Nozomi said smiling.


	8. Yohane's Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yohane manages to leave the Arcadia Movement. What will she do in this new city?

~ Chapter 8 ~

Yohane woke up to see that her caregiver was still asleep. The night before she and Nozomi was talking about each other's lives while working on a way that could let Yohane out of the room. They had a plan but it was currently impossible to do since Nozomi did not have enough power to do it. She had overworked herself and now seemed to be under the weather. The so-called fallen angel wondered what would happen down since Nozomi was sick. Even if she had any money for medicine, there was no way she could leave the room.

"Nozomi? Are you in there?" Akiza knocked.

Yohane started to panic. Nozomi was still asleep and no matter how much she was shaken there was no way to wake her.

"Wake up! There's someone at the door."

"Go open," she mumbled.

"Hey, wake up!"

"Nozomi is everything alright in there? Is there someone with you?"

Yohane had to literally drag Nozomi out of the bed and slammed her into the door. She didn't have to see to know that Akiza had jumped when at the noise. She then jumped into the closet so she wouldn't be seen. Nozomi opened the door and gave Akiza a lazy smile.

"Moring Akiza."

"Is everything ok? I thought I heard another person's voice."

"What voice?"

"Ah, never mind. Are you feeling well you look terrible."

"Thanks."

"No! No! That's not what I mean! I'm just saying that you look tired and your voice is getting kind of off is all."

"I do feel kinda under the weather today. I probably just need a nap then I should be fine."

"Have you eaten yet?"

Nozomi nodded her head no. She wasn't feeling hungry but she knew that she and Yohane had to eat.

"Go lay down. I can get you something just leave the door unlock so I can get back in."

"Alright."

Nozomi closed the door in her face and flopped back down on her bed. Yohane climbed out of the closet with the clothes that Nozomi was given. She was holding the uniform that Nozomi refuses to wear.

"What are we going to do? This fallen angel does not want to be stuck in the closet all day."

"Well, Akiza and Salyer are the main ones who come to my room. If they see you there's gonna be trouble."

"What about this outfit? This is the same outfit that a lot of people wear right? I'll blend right in."

Nozomi thought about her idea. Looks wise she will be able to fit in but personality wise is another story. From what she has seen from Yohane, she can be a little extreme with her actions. Akiza is naturally antisocial with the out members besides herself and Salyer, so she wouldn't be a problem. Sayler is a different story. This was why they were working so hard on using that spell card. Yohane did have a point about her having to stay in there all day.

"Fine. Let me just see where the cameras are aiming at."

Nozomi got back up and looked out her door. Everything looked safe. She looked back to tell Yohane the news. Yohane had just finished putting the uniform over her clothing. Now no one should be able to tell the difference.

"Be safe out there and if you come back and Akiza is in here I'll lie and saw that we became friends here."

"Roger!"

She ran out of the room. Trying to dodge any cameras that she could see, Yohane became out of view. Nozomi closed her door and went back to sleep until Akiza came back with food.

* * *

Yohane walked passed a few people on her way out of the building. Nobody seemed to care about her being there and she was grateful for that. The problem that she is having is that she had no clue where the exit is. She couldn't ask anyone because that would be suspicious. The closest thing that came to her mind about the building was the way to get to Nozomi's bike. Maybe the exit is near there?

She walked passed the woman holding a bowl of soup. She guessed that was the person that Nozomi was talking to. Akiza didn't even glance at her as when they passed. Once Yohane made it outside, she walked far away from the building as possible.

"Nothing is impossible for Yohane, the Fallen Angel!" Yohane yelled. "Nothing can stop me now!"

Yohane took a step forward and slipped on a random banana peel. Bad luck has struck again. She continued walking until her hunger took over. She never had breakfast before leaving and with no money, there is no way she could get any. No one bothered her as she walked down the street. It helped that she took off the Movement jacket.

"Is there a Soup Kitchen around here?"

Yohane kept walking around until she made it to a park. She sat down on a bench trying to think of something that would get her mind off of food.

"I need food."

'Food? If food is all you need I know where to go.' Tour Guide mentioned.

"You know where?"

'Yes. Cursed Helper told me that there is a person in this city that has a very strong connection with the spiritual world. Maybe the person will feed you."

"So we must meet a shaman."

'I guess you could call them that.'

"Then let's proceed to the sanctuary!"

'You're a special case Yoshiko.'

"It's Yohane!"

The people around her stared at her outburst. They already thought that talking to herself is weird enough. Yohane did not notice their stares. She ran off in the direction that Tour Guide is telling her. The thought of getting food made her forget her hunger. She came to one of the many skyscrapers in the city the only way to get inside seemed to be from the. A guard sat outside the building. Yohane hid behind a support beam. She had no clue as what to do now and her hunger is starting to come back.

'How unfortunate,' Guide said. 'Well, time to go.'

"Wait! Can't you do anything?"

Guide stared at her. She honestly did not want to do anything for her, but if word got out that she did not help her she would be in trouble.

'Fine give me a minute. Let me see what I can do.'

If Yohane could see her she would notice that the spirit vanished. Guide appeared next to a young girl. She jumped out of her seat. Spirits would usually come to her when she is asleep. Why is one here now?

'My human needs food. She's downstairs.'

"W-what?"

'Go get her,' she ordered as she pointed down.

The little girl did not know what to do. Her first thoughts were that if any of her spirit friends came out to her they would never order her around like this. The other thing is that she never met this monster or her 'human'.

'We'll be waiting.'

Once Guide disappeared, the girl's brother came in from another room. He noticed that his sister looked confused so he walked over to her.

"What's wrong Luna?"

"I think we're having a guest come over?"

"Huh?"

"Just follow me downstairs."

The twins walked down to the parking lot level of the Tops. The security guard recognized them as the two kids who live on the top floor. He did not question them on why they decided to come out in this entrance instead of the one in the front. Luna hesitated in the middle of the lot before running behind the pillar that Yohane sat behind.

"Excuse me?"

Yohane had curled herself up into a ball. Without having food for a while, she thought if she made herself smaller she would be less hungry. This made no sense to Tour Guide.

'I had to get stuck with an idiot.'

"Luna who is this?"

"I think this is the person that was outside a few days ago."

"Food," Yohane mumbled.

"Is she homeless? I think she's homeless."

"Regulus says she's a good person." Luna bent down and picked up Yohane's deck. The fallen angel tried to stop her but was too hungry to really do anything. Luna closed her eyes for a minute before giving the deck back. "And her monsters don't see her as a bad person either."

"Hey, can you stand?"

"Leo help her up!"

"R-right."

Leo helped Yohane get back on her feet. Luna grabbed her other hand and helped her get past the guard. He was about to ask where she came from, but Leo butted in before it became a problem.

"Come on Draz you remember our cousin."

Once they made it to the twins' home, Yohane laid down on the couch waiting for Luna to come and give her a sandwich. Leo watched Yohane mumbled things about angels and idols. If Luna did not say that she was trustworthy he would not let her into the house.

"Um, here you go."

"Thank you, Angel."

"It's Luna."

Leo could swear that tears were forming from this stranger's eyes. Even though she ate just one sandwich, Yohane felt much better.

"Can tell us who you're now?" Luna asked.

"Of course," Yohane chuckled. She jumped onto the table and twirled around. Since she has not gotten all of her strength back yet, she almost fell over.

'Why are you like this?'

"I am the Fallen Angel, Yohane. It's a pleasure."

"We just saved a crazy person," Leo whispered.

"Maybe so but at least she's not going to kill us."

"She might."

"Leo be fair."

"Ok, but if I find someone on the streets and take him home you can't say anything."

"Yeah, yeah."

'I have a favor for you.'

Luna looked up Tour Guide. The spirit looked like she had a headache and just wanted to go home.

'She's not from around here and the place she was at is hard to get back into. Can she stay here?'

"You want her to stay here?"

"I can stay here? Thank you! You truly are an angel."

"Luna I don't want a weird person to live here!"

"Hey! I'm not weird!"

"Leo you really can't say anything about being weird."

"Luna!"

"Ha! Your sister likes me."

"S-shut up!"

"I never she could stay through."

'Well, she is.'

"But don't-"

'End of discussion.'

Luna waited to argue but Guide disappeared. She looked at Yohane, who was arguing with Leo. Guess they had a new roommate.

* * *

Akiza has been looking after Nozomi all day. She was having a blast taking care of her new friend. When Nozomi was not sleeping, the two of them would talk about random things. Akiza has not been able to talk like that in a while. She was looking through her decking waiting for Nozomi to wake up again until she heard a knock at the door.

"Hello? Oh, Sayer."

"Akiza. So this where you been all day?"

"Yes, sorry for not telling you. Nozomi is sick, so I decided to take care of her."

"Well, I hope you're taking care of yourself as well. I don't want you to get sick either."

"I will."

"Well tell Nozomi I hope that she feels better."

"Will do."

Sayer walked away after a giving Akiza a smile goodbye. He wanted to corner Nozomi about the mysterious girl that was in her room. If he had not looked back at the security video he would have never known about her. The thing that he could not figure out is how she got into the building. There were do video her coming in.

"This is a girl is a problem child, but maybe there is something special about that other one too. I'll wait and get that one after the Fortune Cup is over. These few weeks should be interesting."

**Author's Note:**

> Nozomi's powers stem from her 'spiritual powers' aka I couldn't decide if she should see spirits or have psychic powers. I couldn't make a deck that would fit her, so I made my own.


End file.
